Requiem
by Bookworm06
Summary: AU Set two years after "Redemption." Callum and Emma have been married for two years. Will a face from the past threaten their happiness and destroy their future?
1. Raid

_**A/N**: I am aware that after Emma's death originally, that Gina Gold eventually left as Inspector. In this version, however, Gina hasn't left, leaving Smithy still a Sergeant._

* * *

March 2012.

Callum held back the rest of the team, as he waited for the go-ahead from Inspector Gold. The frosty air and early morning chill, already penetrating the jacket he wore, and misting his breath as he exhaled. Behind him, Nate hopped from foot to foot, in an effort to warm up, before blowing on his ungloved hands, in a vain attempt to combat the cold.

"Easy Nate," said Callum quietly, readying himself for the action to come. "You'll have plenty to do to warm up soon."

They'd been staking out the drugs factory for over a year. All the principal players had been identified and logged. In just a few short minutes all the hard work would pay off; over a £100,000 of drugs would be taken off the streets of Canley and a major drugs baron and his cohorts along with it.

Callum glanced to his left, at Emma. Sensing his gaze, she turned to him, and smiled upon feeling the familiar butterflies he still managed to induce, even after almost two years of marriage. She nodded her head, to his unasked question; she was ready.

"_Sierra-Oscar One to all units; GO! GO! GO!"_ Callum's radio crackled into life.

With a rush of blue serge and black boots as they moved as one, the group of officers stormed the building, following in the wake of SO19.

"_POLICE! STAY WHERE YOU ARE!"_

The twenty plus suspects turned and attempted to flee. SO19 swarmed the derelict warehouse, like a well-oiled machine, expertly rounding up the deviants.

Emma, cautioning a suspect as she handcuffed him, was caught off guard as he suddenly rose to his feet, shrugging off her attempts to hold onto him, and went tumbling to the floor.

Callum, already dealing with his own suspect, was just about to hand over his suspect to a waiting Roger to be escorted to an awaiting police van, and help Emma, when she managed to get to her feet, within seconds, and rugby tackled the fleeing man, to the ground. Pinning him down with a knee she was quicker handcuffing him, as she cautioned him.

Dragging him to his feet, she frog marched him in Callum's general direction, and the waiting transport. Callum stood with his hands on his hips, and shook his head, a grin on his face. Emma shrugged nonchalantly, as if it were just another day in the office. Her answering smile told a different story.

* * *

"Remind me to never get on the wrong side of you," said Will, to Emma, as he took a sip of his pint in The Seven Bells, later that night after shift.

Paper work, and booking in the arrests they'd made that morning had taken most of the shift to process. Despite that, morale still remained high; it had been a good result.

Emma looked innocently over the rim of her wineglass as she looked at Will, her eyes showing her amusement. "I'm full of surprises," she smiled modestly. She repressed a sudden shiver as she felt hostile eyes, boring into her back.

Taking a sip of her wine, she used it as an excuse to look around the pub, in the general direction; she felt the glare had come from. She saw nothing suspicious, but her good mood had vanished.

Callum came back to the bar after briefly congratulating a cluster of officers. Putting her wineglass back on the bar, she looked up at him, and his smile of greeting faded slightly, changing to a look of casual concern.

"Everything alright?" Callum wanted to know. "You're looking a bit pale. Are you sure that idiot didn't hurt you?"

Emma looked around the pub once more, still feeling spooked. "I'm fine, but I'd like to go home," she replied glancing around her, uneasily. "Debbie will be dropping the kids off shortly anyway."

* * *

Standing in the doorway of Devon and Charlotte's room, Emma hugged herself, trying to get rid of the chill, she still felt from the Seven Bells, as she watched Callum reading a bedtime story, a child on each knee.

Charlotte was already drowsy, her dark brown haired head dropping as she nodded off, only to jerk up again, as she fought the tiredness. Devon remained engrossed, as he alternated his glance from the picture book, to Callum's face, that so resembled his own.

Finally the story ended, and Devon scrambled down from his father's knee, with a high-pitched giggle. Although he was almost three years old, Devon was a head taller than most boys in his age group, and Emma suspected that he'd be taller than Callum one day.

After settling his sleepy daughter, Callum easily caught the giggling toddler and tipped him upside down over his shoulder, bringing with it fresh gales of laughter as Callum carried his son to the awaiting bed.

* * *

"You've been jumpy since the 'Bells," said Callum as he watched Emma get ready for bed. "Somethin' happen?" he wanted to know, toothbrush in hand.

Emma rinsed her toothbrush under the tap, before returning it to the holder on the windowsill. "It wasn't really anything," said Emma, with a slight frown. "I'm probably being all kinds of stupid for even letting it bother me."

Callum walked over to her, and embraced her. "Nothin' that makes you this edgy is stupid, Emma," he remarked. "Tell me."

She moved out of his embrace and reached for the mouthwash. "I was talking to Will and I just felt someone watching me, that's all." She shivered again at the memory. "When I looked around, I couldn't see anyone obvious. It could have been anyone."

"They definitely made an impression," said Callum, rinsing his toothbrush under the tap.

"I just want to forget about it," said Emma, reaching into the medicine cabinet, and pulling out a blister pack.

Callum watched her, a glint in his eyes. "I think we can find a way," he said suggestively, embracing her again, and kissing her neck. She shivered again, this time pleasantly.

As he kissed her, he reached for the blister pack of contraceptives she was holding, his large hand covering hers, as he took it from her. She pulled back, ending the kiss.

"Callum," she said, sounding tired.

"You don't _have_ to take them," he hinted.

Emma sighed. This hadn't been the first time he'd brought the subject of having another baby up.

"We've got two perfect kids, Cal, and 'Lotte isn't even two yet. Devon will be starting nursery soon. It'll be a big change for him. Adding another baby now, will be a disruption he doesn't need."

Callum's crestfallen expression as she held out her hand for the pack, tugged at her heart, unexpectedly. As she reached for the pack her fingers closed around his hand, and he looked at her. Grabbing his other hand she pulled his arms around her waist, so he was embracing her.

"Give me a year, and I'll consider it then," she said, compromising, as she looked into his eyes.

He grinned, his embrace tightening as he kissed her passionately.


	2. Family

_A/N: Beta'd by the very talented EmmyLovett, who also beta'd "Redemption."_

* * *

The next morning had proved to be a slow start to their shift, for Emma and Sally. First they dealt with a dispute over parking, before pointing a lost tourist in the right direction.

As the day wore on, it was clear it was going to be one of those rare days, when crime seemed to take an occasional break.

Walking in the direction of Colshaw Street, where the first of the bombs had set in motion a terrifying chain of events, Emma felt icy fingers travel the length of her spine, and she shuddered, feeling goose bumps spring out on her arms despite the heavy jumper and overcoat she was wearing.

It had been redeveloped in the four years since the bomb blasts, and it hardly looked the same. But Emma fancied she could see the ghost of the buildings, as they were on the day of the blasts. So much chaos, and carnage… she shuddered again.

She felt Sally's hand on her arm, offering her support, and Emma's mouth twitched into a half smile, before nodding that she was okay, and continuing their patrol.

* * *

Deciding to have lunch on the go, rather than return to Sun Hill, their steps led them to the waterfront.

Emma paused, resting her elbows on the railing, looking out over the river, with a look of retrospect on her face.

"What's up, Em?" asked Sally, resting her elbows on the railing, also, as she gazed out across the Thames. "You've been a million miles away for the last half hour."

Emma sighed, and glanced briefly at Sally, before setting off on patrol again.

"Callum wants us to have another baby," Emma confided, as they walked along.

"But you don't?" Sally guessed, judging by the tone of Emma's voice.

Emma shrugged. "He's not the one who'll have to take a year out, is he? It doesn't seem five minutes, since we had Charlotte."

"Does he know how you feel?" asked Sally, a mental picture of Callum playing the doting father, crossing her mind. A gentle giant, she still found at odds, with the demanding Sergeant at work.

"I said, if he gave me another year, then I'd consider it," Emma admitted. "He agreed."

They walked in companionable silence, heading towards Canley Market.

A woman, not much older than twenty-two, or three, her blond hair falling in disarray from her hastily tied ponytail, headed in their direction, looking frantic.

"Please!" she sobbed desperately. "I can't find my little boy!"

Sally quickly took charge, consoling the young mother, as she questioned her. Emma reached for her radio, calling for back up.

* * *

Cars, siren's wailing, sped to the scene within minutes, and Callum strode purposely towards the two officers, settling his cap firmly on his head as he did so.

"I'm Sergeant Stone, Mandy, and we're doing everything we can to find Jordan okay? I'll give you a lift home, along with PC Stone, and we'll keep you updated as much as we can, yeah?" he said, guiding her towards the car.

Emma started to follow, and then stopped as the feeling of being watched made her shake. Curious she turned to look over her shoulder, but apart from the curious onlookers she saw nothing out of the ordinary. Her gaze travelled once more over the crowd, but no one particularly stood out.

"Emma!" shouted Callum, both authority and urgency in his tone, as he waited by the car, impatiently.

"Sarge," Emma acknowledged, shrugging off the uncomfortable feeling as she hurried to the car.

* * *

After talking further with Mandy, Callum indicated Emma follow him outside.

"What was all that about at the Market?" he wanted to know. "It's not like you to freeze up like that."

"It was nothing, not really. I'm sorry," she said, trying to put him off.

"Emma," he said, in a tone, which she knew, wasn't him just asking as her boss.

"I felt some one watching me again, which is ridiculous the amount of people there."

Callum frowned his concern. "The same as last night?"

Emma nodded. "When I look around, no one really stands out."

"Next time it happens, let me know, okay?" he replied. "See if I can spot the joker." He nodded his head in the general direction of the house, getting back down to business. "You're FLO on this one. Inspector insists." He patted her arm. "You'll do fine."

Emma returned to the house, where Mandy had been watching from the kitchen window.

"We've got officers out looking for Jordan," Emma reassured Mandy. "I'm PC Stone; Emma, and I'm going to be your Family Liaison Officer. Any questions you want to ask or information that comes through, I'm your point of contact. We will find him."

Mandy nodded wringing her hands nervously. "Do you have kids?"

Emma smiled, and nodded. "Two; a boy and a girl."

Mandy nodded, relaxing slightly as if relived to have someone who knew what she was going through.

"Been together long?" asked Mandy, curiously. "You and that Sergeant?" Then flushed a furious red. "It's none of my business, I'm sorry. I rabbit on when I'm nervous!"

Emma smiled. "What made you ask that?"

"I noticed the wedding rings and you have the same name. I was watching out the window, and he just seemed different when he talked to the other officer."

Emma saw no harm in saying, "We've been together nearly four years, and married for nearly two," she indicated if Mandy wanted a cup of tea, who nodded.

"Must be strange working with your husband?"

Emma nodded as she laughed. "It has its moments," she agreed. "But we've managed to separate the two. It helps that we're not paired together very often."

* * *

"Why hasn't there been any news!" Mandy wanted to know forty-five minutes later. "With the amount of police searching for him, surely they must have found _something_ by now?"

"I know it doesn't seem it now, but everything that can be done, _is_ being done," soothed Emma. "We'll check if we can see anything on CCTV, which will be a really big help in deciding which way he went. They'll also be asking people if they've seen a boy matching Jordan's description, and what direction he could have gone, that might match CCTV. Excuse me," Emma finished as her mobile phone rang. "Sarge?"

Mandy waited with bated breath as Emma took the call, her hands fighting their own private war in her lap. Emma suddenly smiled and nodded, even though Callum couldn't actually see it. "Will do, Sarge," she finished before ending the call.

"Jordan's been found safe and well," Emma explained, and Mandy suddenly burst into relieved tears. Emma put her arm around the sobbing woman's shoulders, reassuringly.

"He apparently saw some other kids playing and decided to join them. He's fine. Sergeant Stone is bringing him home now."

* * *

Mandy flew out of the door as Callum pulled up outside the house, fifteen minutes later.

Jordan was sat on the back seat, Callum's flat cap covering his eyes, making him tilt his head back so he could see. A Cheshire cat grin on his face, unaware of the panic he had caused.

Callum opened the rear door, and the youngster leapt out, Callum just having time to retrieve his cap before mother and son met in a tangle of arms.

"I've been in a _real_ police car, Mummy!" Jordan enthused, as Mandy hugged him tightly to her, holding on for dear life as if she half expected him to vanish right before her eyes again.

Finally holding him at arms length, she admonished, "And make it the last time, d'you hear!" Before pulling him to her chest once more, fighting back her terrified tears. "Don't ever, _ever_ do that again!"

* * *

Later that night Callum leant against the doorjamb as he watched Emma check on Devon and Charlotte, one last time, before retiring themselves.

"After what happened today, it makes you appreciate moments like this even more," whispered Callum, as Emma kissed each child in turn.

She smiled and nodded. If anything ever happened to them, she didn't know what she would do.

Callum lingered a moment longer, after Emma returned to their room. A sudden frown creasing his face, as the phone rang.

_What idiot would ring at this time of night?_ He wondered angrily.

He looked around the room, one last time, before closing the door, gently, leaving it slightly ajar.

As he entered the bedroom, he pulled his jumper over his head, discarding it in the clothes hamper, so he didn't see Emma's expression. "Y'know waiting a year, might not be such a bad idea," he said, as he went about getting ready for bed. "The kids room isn't really big enough for three kids. Maybe we could use the time to look for a bigger place?"

"Emma?" he asked after a few minutes when she didn't answer. He turned and seeing her expression, was at her side in a second. "Darlin' what's wrong?" All thoughts of a possible move vanishing.

"That was Mum on the phone," said Emma, fighting to stay calm, the phone still cradled in her lap. "Dad's collapsed and has been rushed to a hospital in Devon."


	3. Memories

Sally poked her head around the door of Callum's office. "Any news on Emma's Dad, Sarge?"

Callum looked up from his computer, and indicated that she could enter.

_It had been a week, since Emma had travelled down to Devon to be with her parents, taking the children with her._

_Watching the train leave Paddington Station with Emma and the kids had torn at Callum's heart. The last separation they'd had to endure, had been when Emma had briefly ended their relationship, while pregnant with Devon. It had been the longest six weeks of Callum's life, and had been pure torture._

_Callum had felt that he should have been there, to offer additional support, but Emma had insisted that he stay in London. In their line of work, it wouldn't have been practical for them both to take an unspecified amount of time off work._

_She'd soothed his slightly hurt feelings with the promise that if she _did_ find she wanted him there, she would say._

_Emma had rung him every night, usually around the same time, so that he could chat to Devon and Charlotte, before bed. Then, taking turns, they would ring the other back at a later time, to keep themselves updated._

Luckily Frank had improved somewhat over the last day or two, but not enough for the doctors to give him the all clear just yet.

"The antibiotics are finally making a difference, according to Emma," Callum explained. "But he's still feeling pretty weak from the pneumonia. Em thinks he could be in hospital another week yet."

Sally's face fell. "That means she'll still be in Devon, on your wedding anniversary."

Callum shrugged. "Right now, Frank's health is more important. We can always celebrate when Em gets back."

* * *

When Sally entered the canteen, taking a break from writing up reports, Will and Ben were playing snap; the prize a growing pile of custard creams.

After being served, Sally made her way over to Will and Ben's table.

"I asked Stone earlier, if he knew when Emma might be coming home. It's looking like she could be in Devon for at least another week," reported Sally, as she sat down.

Will concentrated on the cards, as he asked, "Did he say how Emma's Dad was doing?"

"Improved, was all Stone would say."

"_SNAP_!" exploded Ben suddenly, making Sally jump, as he slammed his hand down, his other hand reaching for the biscuits.

The canteen doors sung open, and Danni Beckett entered, followed closely by Callum.

Danni was a new addition to the Sun Hill team. She'd been an officer for two and a half years, and had transferred down to London from the North.

Although Danni had only been at Sun Hill for three days, there was something about her that Sally just couldn't warm to. There was just _something_ that made Sally's hackles rise whenever she was near.

As Sally continued to watch, Stone directed Danni to a table over to their left, before spotting Sally, Will and Ben. Allowing Danni to lead the way, Stone detoured to their table, just as Danni sat down. She didn't look happy.

After chatting with them briefly, Callum returned to Danni, and immediately, her face brightened.

As Sally glanced over, she caught the look of triumph on Danni's face, as Stone sat opposite her. Sally frowned slightly as sudden suspicion of the other woman's motives, blossomed in her mind.

* * *

Callum hurried along the walkway towards number seventeen, as Danni hurried to keep up with him.

As they neared the flat, two paramedics were just leaving; a woman in her early fifties was seeing them out.

"Mrs Colton?" Callum enquired, as he stepped aside to let the paramedics by.

"No, I'm Mrs Whittaker; Beryl. I'm the one who called you when I heard the commotion coming from Sammie's flat. It were a right going on, I can tell you."

"What exactly did happen?"

"Well, Sammie seems to have a lot of visitors…rough looking lot they seem too. Arguing and screaming, and the most terrible sound of fighting."

"Is that what happened this time?" Danni probed. "Had an argument that ended up in a fight?"

Beryl nodded, a look of fear crossing her face. "Its not the first time they've been, either."

Callum turned to Danni. "Take Mrs Whittaker home and get a statement and a description; then knock on doors, while I talk to Mrs Colton."

He knocked on the still open door. "Mrs Colton? It's the police," Callum said as he entered.

The flat was a shambles as if a whirlwind or tornado had ripped through the place. The place had clearly been searched.

"Mrs Colton?" Callum called again as he stepped further into the flat. He paused by the living room door, and a woman Callum guessed as in her late thirties with short brown hair, was huddled on the sofa, a bloody tea towel, still clutched in her hand.

She turned as she heard his step, and a look of shock and recognition crossed both their faces.

"Sam!" gasped Callum. When the call had come, he hadn't realised the "Sammie" everyone had been talking about, would be someone he'd known at school. He winced as he took note of her black eye and swollen lip. A gash cut across a cheek.

"Callum!" she said at the same time, rising unsteadily to her feet. "I am honoured!"

He frowned. She had changed so much since he had last seen her. He remembered her as being bright and bubbly, with a zest for life. She'd had a bright future ahead of her.

"What happened?" he asked, unable to keep the genuine shock out of his voice.

She was thin – way too thin if the truth were told – her skin dull and pale, her short hair, unruly and unwashed. His eyes fell on her arms, noticing the track marks.

Seeing his gaze, she tugged at the sleeves of her jumper. With an embarrassed air, she wrapped her arms around her thin frame. "Don't judge," she whispered. "You of all people shouldn't judge."

He swallowed and stepped forward; Sam stepped back, making Callum hold his ground.

"I'm not judging," he said, in quiet tones. He glanced around the flat. "I just want know what happened to you."

"Bad choice in men," she sniffed, rubbing her arm with one hand and chewing the nails of the other. She needed a fix. "But you've done alright for yourself. A sergeant," she tried to nod her head, but it was more like a jerk, looking slightly impressed. "Finally put your Dad in his place then?"

Callum's face darkened, but only slightly. She'd been one of the few friends he'd had at school, to stand by him when the truth of what he's father had done, had come out.

"I'm not here, to talk about me; I'm here to find out what happened. Who ever these guys are, they meant business."

"If they find out that I've talked to you, this will be the least of my worries."

"We can protect you…"

Sam's laughter was a harsh brittle sound. "My life won't be worth _spit,_ and you know it!"

"Tell me what's going on, Sam, and I can help you," Callum insisted, stepping towards her. This time when she stepped back, he continued forward until she was standing with her back to the wall. "_Let me help_," he said, determinedly.

Trembling she hung her head, rubbing her arms, agitatedly. The need to score was getting stronger. "Alright!" she shouted, and sobbing slid down the wall.

Callum hunkered down. He placed a supportive hand on her shoulder, and quickly removed it when he felt her tense. "Talk to me."


	4. Trust

Finally Sam nodded, and Callum helped her to stand up. She shakily headed to the threadbare sofa and sat down.

"I owe a couple 'o tonne to my dealer," she explained quietly. "I'd bought some coke on tic, and before I knew, I was over my head. To pay the debt back, he said I had to sell a couple 'o bricks for him. They were snatched before I had the chance to do anything! Now I owe over 2K, and that's just the interest!" Her voice rose hysterically. "Those _idiots_ are just a warning! If I don't pay…"

"They'll be back," finished Callum, darkly, as he looked around the flat once more. "Sam, I need names."

She shook her head vehemently. "I've already said too much…"

"_Names_." Repeated Callum more insistently.

"Rick…" Sam muttered, her eyes downcast. "Rick Patterson."

"Where can I find him?"

"You're going to arrest him? You can't! He'll know it was me that grassed him up!"

"Nicking him is the best way to protect you. He won't know that you gave him up._ I'll _make sure of it."

Sam rose to her feet, biting her nails, before half turning to face Callum again. "The snooker hall on Tolbeck Street."

Callum's hand dipped into his trouser pocket and brought out his card. "Any more trouble, call me, yeah?" he said, handing the card over.

As she took the card, Sam spotted the white gold wedding band. She looked up at him, shaking her head. "Never thought there was a woman brave enough or capable of taming you," she said in a surprised tone.

_Even at school, he'd had an air of the Lone Wolf about him. But that hadn't stopped all the girls fancying him, and his growing reputation as a bad boy, as he found ways to defy his father. He'd had a few relationships, but nothing that was too serious, or lasted very long. Once the rumours about his father started, they avoided him like the plague. The last three or four months before they'd left school were hell, not just for him, but for those that had stood by him._

"She must be pretty special," Sam added.

Callum grinned. "Yeah, she is."

"Sarge?" Danni's voice came from the doorway. "Nobody is willing to talk; they're all terrified."

Danni's gaze drifted over to Sam, and jealousy flashed briefly in her brown eyes. Unconsciously she puffed herself up, pushing her chest out, and drawing herself to stand up straight as she glared at the other woman, who was standing so close to Callum.

Sam, reading the situation wrongly, stepped away slightly from Callum, letting Danni know that she wasn't a threat, as she wondered what Callum saw in her.

"Give me two minutes."

With a scowl in Sam's direction, Danni quickly left the flat.

"I didn't realise you worked together."

"How'd you guess?"

Sam gestured towards the door. "She didn't seem too pleased when you asked her to leave."

Puzzlement crossed his features for a second, before he realised what she was talking about. "Her?" he asked dismissively. "That's just Danni," he said, with a shrug. "Em's away visiting her parents."

As Callum left the flat, Sam surprised him, by suddenly hugging him. Callum didn't quite return it. Danni captured the moment on her mobile phone, before pretending to have just come from Beryl Whitaker's address.

When Callum and Danni returned to Sun Hill, Callum headed straight for his office computer to find out what he could about Rick Patterson.

"You do realise that Stone is _happily_ married to my best friend," stated Sally quietly, standing behind Danni as she waited for her drink.

Danni turned looking down her nose at Sally. "From what I've heard, she's upped and left him, so that makes him fair game in my book."

"Her Dad's ill…"

Danni took the drink and looked over the plastic rim as she took a sip. "Of course you're gonna defend her; she's your mate."

Sally leaned closer to the other officer. "Take my advice and back off Stone," she whispered with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

Danni snorted derisively. "Anyone would think you fancied your own chances. Maybe it's not me, that you should be worried about, anyway," she answered cryptically as she walked away.

* * *

18th March 2012

"Sarge, why don't you come to the 'Bells after shift?" Sally asked, the following Sunday. "No one should have to spend their anniversary alone."

During the last few days or so Callum had been distracted as the 18th had approached. Sally had begun to notice that Emma and the kids absence was starting to take its toll.

Matters hadn't been helped further, when within a few hours of Rick Patterson's arrest and subsequent release due to either lack of evidence or a good brief – perhaps both – the body of a junkie, later identified as Sam Colton had been found in an alleyway.

The apparent course of death seemed to be an overdose. Callum had disagreed; but so far further investigation had proved inconclusive, and Callum seemed to be coming around to the idea. Privately he still mourned the death of his school friend. Whatever else she might have been, or the circumstances that had led to her drug addiction, she hadn't deserved to die like that.

Callum had only been half listening, but stopped in his search for a report, as some of what Sally had said sank in. "Fine," he said still sounding distracted as he finally found the file he was looking for. "I have to see the shift change over, so I'll be half an hour behind you," he said, as he sat down his desk.

As Sally was about to leave, he looked up from his reading, and added appreciatively "Thanks."

He wasn't really relishing the prospect of going home alone to an empty house – especially today of all days.

* * *

Sally ended the call, and looked at Will. "He's still not answering," she said, taking a sip of her white wine. It had been over an hour since Stone should have arrived.

"Maybe he changed his mind, you know what he's like," replied Will taking, a sip of his pint. His eyes falling on Danni, a few spaces down, sitting by herself. "Maybe we should ask her to join us?" he suggested. "She looks pretty miserable, and Stone's made it quite clear, he's not interested. I don't think he's even noticed she's got a crush on him," he added thoughtfully, before taking another sip of his pint.

Sally looked over at Danni, still not quite in a forgiving mood.

"C'mon Sal, it's not like she _actually_ did anything," said Will. "The fact that Stone is oblivious to her "charms" has got to be punishment enough."

"Fine!" said Sally with a sigh. "Ask her to join us if you want. I'm going to call Stone again."

"Don't bother, he's here," replied Will, as he spotted the Sergeant heading towards them. He caught the barmaid's attention and by the time Callum had reached the bar, Will turned and handed the pint to Callum. "Happy anniversary, Sarge, for what it's worth."

* * *

Shortly after 7.30 pm, Callum felt his phone buzz inside his jacket. He put his pint down as he answered the call. "Darlin, how's your Dad?" he asked, a hint of a smile on his lips as he walked away from the bar for some privacy.

Sally couldn't help the "I-told-you-so" look of triumph as she looked in Danni's direction, as Stone left the bar to take the call. Only half feeling sorry for her, as Danni looked down in embarrassment.

* * *

Callum had just ordered for them when a voice directly behind him said, "I'll have a sweet white wine, please."

He turned with a huge grin on his face, as he's arms wrapped Emma in a warm embrace, and kissed her passionately. It was their anniversary, and he'd missed her. In that moment he didn't care who knew it.

"Happy Anniversary, to you too, honey," she gasped, a little breathless from the intensity of his kiss.

He mumbled something she couldn't quite understand, as he kissed her once more, before guiding her to the bar, his arm around her waist.

"When did you get back?" he wanted to know, as he handed her her wine. "Where're the kids?"

"Mum and Dad have them," she said as she took a sip of her wine. At his curious look she explained further. "Dad was given the all clear to return to London, as long as he takes it easy. So Mum and me shared the driving. It was Mum's idea to have the kids overnight, so we could have tonight to ourselves. Dad even went so far as to book us a table, at the new restaurant. We'll just have time to make it if we leave now."

Callum turned to Sally and Will and from the beaming smiles on their faces, he realised that they'd known all along that Emma would be returning home. The whole thing had been a deliberate ruse.

Emma exchanged a few words and hugs with Sally, before heading over to Danni.

Danni stood her ground, realising that Sally would have said something about her interest in Stone.

"We haven't met; I'm Emma," Emma introduced herself, an obviously fake smile on her face, her tone dripping with just the right amount of menace. "But you've already met my husband, Sergeant Stone," she continued.

"Look," said Danni with a toss of her head, that made her blonde tresses, fly backwards. "I made a mistake…" she tried to bluff.

Emma smiled sweetly. "Believe me, it was more than a "mistake."" Emma's blue eyes held a cold glint of warning. "Stay away from my husband."

"Now that tells me, I might just stand a chance with him after all."

"I wouldn't count on that. I trust my husband," stated Emma with conviction.

Danni sighed, a knowing smile on her face. "I'm not the first since you were…"visiting" your parents." As she finished speaking, she showed Emma the picture she had taken of Sam hugging Callum, the day they'd been called to her flat. "Couldn't get enough, by all accounts."

Emma snorted with derisive laughter. "Is that the _best_ you can really do?" Emma shook her head. "I know all about Sam. She was a school friend of his." Emma leaned in close to Danni's ear, the fake smile back in place. "Like I said," she intoned each word slowly. "I trust my husband."

Turning and heading back to Callum's side, she grasped his hand firmly as they headed to the restaurant.

* * *

Returning home later, after their romantic meal, they took full advantage of a rare childfree night, as their celebrations continued on a more intimate level.


	5. Past vs Present

Saturday nights were always busy, and this was proving no different.

Callum was in the lead police carrier, its siren's blaring as they rushed to the scene outside of Joshua's Bar, a regular spot for trouble, not just on a weekend.

"Right, let's do this!" encouraged Callum as everyone exited the van, the fight already spilling into the street. "Hard and fast, yeah!"

The fight seemed to escalate as more clubbers joined the melee; seeming to be fuelled by both drink and the arrival of the police.

Emma arrived in the second police carrier, just as Callum laid his hand on a suspect. His helmet flew one way, and his suspect ran the other.

Instinctively and with years of experience, Callum dodged the fist that was aimed at his head, and had the second suspect in an arm lock, as he snapped on the 'cuffs. "You can add assaulting a police officer to the list, mate," he said, when he'd cautioned him, before escorting him to an awaiting transit van.

"Go inside with Danni, Will, and Nate," Callum quickly directed Emma as he marched passed her.

She nodded, and made her way to the entrance, with the others following close behind her, Emma barely acknowledging Danni.

Emma was grateful that neither of them had had to work together much since her return from Devon. On the few occasions that they had, it had been easy to keep her distance, and just get on with the job in hand.

Inside the club, the music still pulsed, and the strobe lighting was starting to give Emma a headache.

Most of the trouble seemed to be well under control - the fight outside appearing as the major incident.

Danni and Nate set off in different directions, as they set about dealing with small flare-ups.

Emma was about to head over to one of the doorman she'd spotted, when a guy to her left caught her attention. Spotting her, he thought about stopping, but changed his mind at the last minute, and turned and fled.

"Stay where you are!" she shouted, authoritatively, and then chased after him her suspicions aroused.

She caught up with him and spun him around. He was young looking – certainly not old enough to be in a place like Joshua's Bar. "What's your name?" she wanted to know.

"I didn't do anything!" he protested. "I just wanted to get out of here and find my mates!" he begged.

"Just give me your name."

"Jamie," he said putting his head down. "Jamie Jackson."

"Alright Jamie, how old are you?"

Jamie grinned his green eyes sparkling with sudden merriment. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Why don't you try it?"

"I'm twenty-seven."

"You're right; I don't believe you," said Emma as she reached for her handcuffs. "Jamie Jackson I'm arresting you on suspicion of…"

"Wait! I can prove it!" he shouted as he reached into his pocket.

"Keep you hands where I can see them!" said Emma, just a little alarmed. As she moved his hands, several little baggies dropped to the floor.

Jamie looked horrified. "They're nothing to do with me! Honest!"

"A likely story!" said Emma, in a disbelieving tone, as she handcuffed him. "Jamie Jackson, I'm arresting you on suspicion of intent to supply."

"They're not mine!" Jamie continued to protest, as Emma finished the caution. "I don't do drugs! Please, can't we just forget about this!"

"No chance, Chummy," said Emma, as she picked up the drugs he'd dropped and led him outside.

* * *

Emma put the evidence bag of drugs on the Custody desk, as she gave the details to the Custody Sergeant.

"Empty your pockets," she instructed, after taking off the cuffs. Jamie refused, looking sullen.

"I haven't done anything!" he moaned.

"Do what she asked!" ordered Callum, as he walked by, heading towards his office.

When Jamie started to empty his pockets, Callum was just about to head to his office again, when he heard Emma's surprised, "You're Job!"

He turned and saw Emma holding a familiar black wallet – a warrant card.

"I'm DC Jamie Knights," he said with a grin, as he took his warrant card back. "I'm a UC officer and this was an integrity test. Well done, PC Stone…you passed with flying colours."

* * *

"Mum we need to leave!" said Emma, trying to keep calm in front of Devon and Charlotte.

Emma and her mother had spent the morning shopping, before taking the children to the park in the afternoon. Although it was still only April, it was starting to get a little warmer.

Dot glanced at Emma quickly. "Everything will be fine," Dot reassured her. "You're not alone this time, and besides, we've only just got here, Sweetheart. The kiddies will be upset if we leave now."

Emma glanced apprehensively around the park; once more the feeling of being watched made her skin crawl. Yet again, no one in particular stood out, and that frightened Emma all the more.

For the last few weeks, it seemed everywhere she went lately, hostile eyes bored into her back. Recently she'd started getting the feeling that she was being followed too.

She'd tried taking different routes, when dropping the children off with Debbie, or taking them to playgroup. But when she got there, she still felt watched. She was beginning to suspect that whoever it was, knew where they lived. Suddenly, Callum's idea of moving to a bigger house, in preparation of extending the family the following year, didn't seem such a bad idea.

Callum had tried his best to reassure her, and calm her fears, but with Smithy taking sick leave three weeks ago, and a combination of shift patterns and overtime keeping him busier at work, he'd had little choice but ask Dot for help.

With Smithy returning to work soon, it would make it a little easier on them. Callum was hoping that they'd be able to spend more time together as a family, and had even suggested taking a brief holiday. He'd been disappointed that he'd missed Devon's birthday party.

For half an hour, Emma tried to relax and enjoy the afternoon, as she watched the two youngsters playing in the sand pit.

Finally, Emma's wary glances over her shoulder, where beginning to make even Dot nervous. Carrying Charlotte while Emma held Devon's hand, the four of them returned to the car.

* * *

"It'll do you both some good, to get out and have some time to yourselves," Dot insisted the following Saturday night.

Callum and Emma both had a rare Saturday off together, and Dot was determined that they were going to enjoy themselves.

"You've both barely had any time together over the last couple of weeks. Now is your chance."

"Mum..." Emma began to argue back, but Dot was having none of it.

"I'm not taking "No," for an answer, young lady. You're both going out, and I'm going to spend some quality time with my grandchildren."

* * *

"She still looks jittery," Smithy observed to Callum, as Emma headed to the ladies, with Sally.

Callum watched her for a moment as he took a sip of his pint. "Dot had a hell of a time persuading her to come out tonight," Callum acknowledged. "I can't wait to get my hands on this guy," he added, and Smithy knew he wasn't joking.

"I'm right behind you, mate," Smithy acknowledged, as he glanced in the direction the girls had gone. "Seems we have a stalker on our hands."

"He's picked the wrong woman to stalk," Callum muttered, rising to his feet. "Same again?" he asked indicating Smithy's almost empty glass.

"Why not?" Smithy accepted his offer, just as an argument near to the toilets caught their attention.

Smithy and Callum headed towards the raised voices, and Callum felt his heart race just that little bit more, as Emma stood looking horrified as she glared at a tall slim man with, short brown hair, and even looking features. Sally stepped slightly in front of Emma, as she warned him to back off.

"I have as much right to be here, as _she_ does! I don't need that slut telling me where I can and can't go!" argued the man, directing his furious glare at Emma.

Callum was furious. "_No one_ speaks to her like that!" he intoned dangerously, as he neared Emma, his eyes blazing.

The man turned, looking only mildly irritated at the interruption, but smiled on recognising Smithy standing just behind Callum. "Sergeant Smith! Where's Will Fletcher; we can have a reunion."

Callum was getting more furious by the second as he turned to Smithy. "You know this joker?"

"He's my ex-husband," said Emma, her voice sounding small, wishing the floor would open up and swallow her whole.

Callum turned to face Matt, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "So _you're _Matt," he almost spat the word, as he looked the other guy up and down, with contempt, wondering what it was, Emma had ever saw in him.

Matt wasn't quite what he'd imagined him to be. On first impressions, Callum would have had him pegged as a "City Boy," despite the jeans he was wearing. Certainly not the abuser and manipulator, he'd eventually proven himself to be. A wolf in sheep's clothing, abusers came from all walks of life; he'd learned that life lesson when he was sixteen…

"And you are?" Matt asked, unaware of the dangerous ground he was on.

"I'm her husband," said Callum, scorn dripping from his words.

Genuine surprise showed on Matt's face, as he turned to look at Emma. "_He's _your husband?" he asked jerking a thumb at Callum. "So, Will's…"

He's words were cut off as Callum swiped Matt's pointing thumb away savagely, as he stepped towards Matt. He was only an inch taller than Matt, but that didn't put Matt off as he stepped closer to Callum, each sizing the other up; like two alpha males squaring off.

Emma knew that Matt was spoiling for a fight, and that Callum would be only too happy to oblige. It would be the worst thing Callum could do; Matt would make sure of that.

"Word of advice," said Matt, still unfazed by Callum's anger. "Being married to the station bike wasn't all it was…."

A red haze descended over Callum, as his left hand, closed around Matt's shirt and jacket, as he raised his right arm, the fist clenched.

Emma, attuned to Callum's moods, was ready, and grabbed at his raised arm. There were only a handful of people that Callum would listen to, when he was like this.

"A fight is what he wants, and he's really not worth it, Cal," Emma reasoned, as she glared at Matt.

Callum tightened his grip on Matt's shirt, twisting his clenched fist slightly. Rage burned in his eyes as he drew a little closer to Matt. "_Stay away from my wife,_" he warned with conviction, before letting him go and lowering his arm.

"Your taste in men hasn't changed…" said Matt, pushing his luck and having the last word, as Callum, his arm around Emma, started to guide her away from Matt.

Callum turned on his heel, his face like thunder, but Smithy somehow managed to get in front of Callum, successfully blocking Callum's way.

Smithy turned to Matt. "I suggest you leave now, if you know what's good for you, Hinckley," he advised.

Matt smirked, as his eyes raked over Callum once more. "That temper could get you into a lot of trouble – you never know who is watching."

Emma paled at his words, as she watched him leave. A cold certainty that it had been Matt watching and following her, made her shiver.

"It was _him_," she just barely managed to gasp. "It was _him_ that's been watching me for weeks!"

Callum gathered her into his arms, holding her securely against his chest, feeling the fear course through her body. "It's alright, Sweetheart. If it is him…" Callum tried to ease her fears.

Emma pushed away from him, angrily. "What do you mean _if…_" she wanted to know. "I _know_ it was him, Callum!" she said, near tears. Hurt that he couldn't see the connection.

"Emma you're a copper; we need proof…"

"Three minutes ago, you were about to knock him into next week, and now you're defending him!"

Callum shook his head. "That's the last thing I'm gonna do, Sweetheart," said Callum firmly, and Emma knew he meant it. "If it is him, I _will_ find the proof, Em," he promised.

* * *

Callum sat down, closing his eyes, with a sigh as he stretched out his long legs. He leaned his head back tiredly against the back of the chair.

He felt soft lips brush lightly on his forehead, and he smiled. Emma's hands, travelled over the front of his shirt, gently unfastening two buttons, as she leaned over the back of the chair. Callum's fingers moved up her arms, feeling the familiar tingle.

"How have the kids been?" he asked, a smile touching his lips as Emma kissed his neck. He sighed contentedly.

Three days ago, both Devon and Charlotte had come down with chickenpox, so Emma had taken a week's personal time to care for them.

"Crabby as you'd expect," said Emma straightening up. "So we had lots of cuddles and watched lots of cartoons."

Callum grabbed her arm, as Emma started to walk away and pulled her so that she fell into his lap, as he kissed her meaningfully.

"How've you been?" he asked, when they came up for air. Seeing Matt again, had shaken her confidence; and she remained resolute that he was the one watching her.

"I called to see why I wasn't told of his release," she explained, tracing the scars on his eyebrow, from the savage beating he'd gotten three years ago. "Apparently they _did_ send a letter out, and you signed for it."

"Me?" Callum was startled. "Darlin, I would never have…"

Emma silenced him with a finger to his lips. He bit it, playfully.

"I know; the date they sent it, we were at work. Matt couldn't have signed for it, because he'd still have been in prison, so that can only mean that he got someone else to sign for it."

Callum frowned, as he suddenly understood the mood she was in. "He got a mate to do it?"

Emma nodded. "He's done it before," she said without elaborating.

"So, you're thinking he'll have left a paper trail?" he mused, thoughtfully. Then shook his head. "Sweetheart, you said he was a CPS solicitor – he'd know that, and cover his tracks. We're still no further forward."

His arm tightened around her waist, squeezing reassuringly. "We'll get the proof, Emma," he promised. "Maybe the paper trail isn't such a bad place to start."

* * *

Later, in bed after the children had been settled, Emma rested her head on Callum's bare chest, listening to his heart settle to a more relaxed pace, as she played with his chest hair. She sighed, contented and happy, as he played with her hair, relaxing her further.

She kissed the scar where his spleen had been removed, making him jump slightly, at it's unexpectedness. His hand moved to her bare shoulder, his fingers caressing her gently, as he kissed the top of her head.

She smiled, and kissed his chest, before moving to kiss him on the lips. The kiss was deep, her teeth gently biting his bottom lip as she drew back briefly.

He shifted, gently pushing her back, as he returned the kiss, heat rising once more between them.


	6. Lost

Two days later, on Thursday, Dot persuaded Emma to take the children to the park, now that they were no longer contagious, and their chickenpox spots were finally starting to scab over and heal.

Emma had been dubious at first, but with April rapidly heading into May, and the weather growing warmer, she decided the children had been cooped up enough.

Sitting on a bench, Emma smiled as she felt herself starting to relax for the first time in weeks as she watched the children playing.

They had been at the park just short of forty minutes, when Emma felt the now familiar sensation of being watched.

Dot had been chatting to Emma, and had paused as she waited for her to answer. She turned curiously, to see the pale, apprehensive look of fear she'd come to hate on her daughter's face.

"He's here!" Emma whispered, as she looked around frantically. If it was indeed Matt, that had been stalking her, of which she had no doubt, she at least knew who she was looking for.

She saw no sign of him, but the feeling of being spied upon grew stronger. Dot clasped Emma's hands in hers; despite the warmth of the day, Emma's hands were ice cold.

"If it is indeed, Matt," Dot said quietly, as she squeezed Emma's freezing hand reassuringly. "Even he isn't that stupid to try anything, now that Callum knows about it."

Devon came running over to them. "Mummy, wee-wee!" he said, urgently, as he held himself. "Quick!"

Emma looked at Dot with alarm, torn between staying in the open and seeing to her son.

Dot patted her hand again. "I'll take him," she said, as she rose to her feet, holding her hand out to her grandson.

Devon shied away. "No, Mummy take," he said tugging on Emma's skirt. "I want Mummy!"

Emma glanced around again, still feeling watched. Suddenly anger brimmed to the surface. She'd overcome so much; faced a terrorist attack, and had survived a bomb blast. She wasn't going to let an abusive ex-husband stop her enjoying a day out at the park with her children.

She rose to her feet, grasping Devon's hand in hers. "It's fine, Mum," she said, as she glanced at the toilets, which weren't that far away. _What could happen, really, going to a public toilet in broad daylight? _"I can take him. You stay here with Charlotte."

Dot watched after her, with concern in her eyes, as they headed off to the toilets together. Coldness gripped her heart suddenly, and she was tempted to call out to Emma to wait, and gather her granddaughter in her arms, and go with her. But Emma and Devon were soon out of sight.

* * *

It wasn't until she heard Charlotte's cry of pain, that Dot realised that Emma and Devon had been gone awhile. As Dot hurried to Charlotte, she glanced around for any sign of Emma. She saw none, nor of Devon. Surely they shouldn't have taken this long?

Dot bent down, to tend to Charlotte; her knee was cut and bleeding. Picking up her granddaughter, Dot returned to the bench, trying to soothe the crying toddler.

"Mummy!" cried Charlotte, kicking her sturdy legs, and struggling to be down. She didn't want Gran; she wanted Mummy!

Dot once more looked around apprehensively for any sign of Emma or Devon, and finding none, decided that the best thing to do would be to head to the place Emma had gone. Gathering everything together, and soothing Charlotte as best she could, she headed towards the toilets.

* * *

Danni looked up just barely managing to hide the look of irritation as the elderly woman entered the Front Office, with a toddler in her arms, crying at ear splitting level.

"I need to speak to Sergeant Stone – Callum, urgently," she said, as she hitched the child more securely on her hip. The child wailed even more.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just dealing with this gentleman first," replied Danni, a smiled painted on her face. She found children irritating at the best of times; a crying one was even worse.

"It's really urgent that I speak to him," the woman insisted. "I think something may have happened to my daughter. He's my s…"

"I really am sorry, Ma'am but this gentleman was first. As soon as I've dealt with him I'll see if he is available."

Dot paced the floor, trying everything she knew that might soothe Charlotte, who only cried all the harder, as she sensed Dot's distress.

* * *

Dot finally saw the tall figure of Callum coming down the stairs in a corridor just off the Front Office, and quickly rose to her feet and rushed to meet him.

"Daddy!" Charlotte shouted on seeing him, arms outstretched, reaching.

Callum was clearly surprised at seeing Dot in the Front Office, and quickly asked why; he automatically took Charlotte from her arms.

Instantly the little girl stopped crying; if Mummy weren't there, then Daddy would do.

"I'm so sorry, coming here like this Callum," Dot apologised, feeling tears well in her eyes. "I asked the officer to let you know that I was here, but she was already dealing with someone."

Callum glanced at Danni, with a scowl. "She should have told me straight away," he said, moving towards the desk. Dot stopped him. "It's not her fault; I jumped the queue. I just didn't know what else to do."

"Come through and we can talk," he said as he punched in his code, and opened the door. They headed to his office, and Callum sat Charlotte on his knee, as Dot explained what had happened.

"I thought heading to the toilets was the right thing to do. I thought we would be bound to bump into them, but we never did." Dot wrung her hands. "I should never have let her go alone!" She admonished herself.

"It's not your fault! You did the right thing," said Callum, rising to his feet. "I have to tell the Inspector about this," he said as they left the office together.

* * *

After telling Inspector Gold, a briefing was quickly called, and photos of Emma and Devon were posted on the white board.

After they were given instructions, Callum pulled Danni to one side. "The next time anyone comes in asking for me, you tell me straight away, are we clear?" he asked, letting her know that he was annoyed with her.

"Sarge," Danni replied quietly. "I didn't know she was your mother-in-law…" she began in her defence.

"I don't care whether you knew or not," he said, although he kept his voice low, there was no doubt he was still furious. "If anyone says they need to speak to me directly, you tell me, are we clear?" he repeated, making sure she got the point.

"Clear, Sarge," replied Danni looking at the floor.

Satisfied he turned and headed towards Gina's office, where Dot had been waiting. He knocked on the door, with a knuckle before entering the office.

"We've got search teams out looking for her now. Have you tried her mobile again?" he explained to Dot.

Dot nodded. "It keeps going to voicemail."

Callum dug into his pockets and brought out his phone and tried Emma's number himself. He shook his head. "Nothing. I'm going to join the rest of the team at Doral Park," he said, as he was about to leave the office.

"I'm sorry Callum, but I can't allow that," said Gina.

Callum stopped and turned. "I can't just sit here and do nothing, Ma'am! It's my wife and son!"

"Which is why I can't allow it, Callum," said Gina quietly. "You're too involved."

Callum shook his head in disgust. "With respect Ma'am, I can detach when I have to. But I can't just sit here…"

"I'm sorry Callum. You're already too emotionally involved now, and nothing's happened yet. I'm not saying you can't help indirectly, but not as part of the search team."

"Ma'am, please…" he insisted, but Gina remained steadfast, with an adamant shake of the head and a stern glare, which Callum knew better than to argue with.

* * *

Callum tried again to call Emma's mobile, frustrated that he wasn't out there with the rest of his team, helping with the search.

It had been nearly two hours since Dot had arrived with the news that Emma and his son had disappeared. Once again, there was nothing from Emma's phone.

Furious at having nothing useful to do, he marched from C.A.D and headed towards the canteen, where Dot and Sally waited with Charlotte.

For his daughter's sake, he tempered his frustration as he entered the canteen, and headed to the corner table where they sat. Charlotte's face was covered in chocolate. She grinned happily at seeing him, and stretched out small chocolate coated fingers to him.

"Sorry," said Sally, sounding a little sheepish. "Auntie Sally wasn't very careful, and this little lady decided it was hers," she kissed the toddler's brown hair, fondly.

"Any news?" asked Dot, hardly daring to hope.

Callum shook his head, and then frowned as his phone buzzed. "Stone," he answered, his frown deepening as he listened to the call. "Emma?" he asked, sounding only a little relieved that she was at least able to call him. "Emma, speak up, I can't hear you, Darlin'. Emma?" He swallowed, as the certainty that something was really wrong, descended over him.

"Stay here," he ordered Sally, as he hung up, and hurried from the canteen.

* * *

"I need you to trace a signal," he said, giving Emma's number to the officer. A map of London appeared on a large screen as the signal was traced.

"Is her phone still switched on?" Gina asked, standing next to Callum as they looked at the screen.

Callum nodded, just as the signal grew stronger. A circle appearing over a large area of waste ground.

"There's nothing there, but an old abandoned pumping station," said the officer, turning to look at Gina and Stone.

Callum shook his head. "This is too easy," he said, as he stared at the area. "He wanted us to find her…but only when he was ready." Callum turned to face Gina, a sickening feeling of what he might find, settling in the pit of his stomach.

"Ma'am I _have _to go! I can't just _sit_ here!" He urged Gina.

Gina looked at the map and then at Callum's concerned, face. Finally she nodded, and Callum was out of the door, before she could change her mind.


	7. Discovery

Callum arrived at the pumping station just on the verge of twilight.

A fire had ripped through the place several years before. The damage so severe that it had never been refurbished. The walls still showed traces of the fire, the bricks around the windows, blackened, the frames warped.

The chain link fence that had once surrounded the place had been ripped down, mostly by drug users wanting a place to shoot up, or the homeless, using it as shelter from the elements.

In places where the fence remained intact, foliage and creeping plants had started to reclaim the land. The weeds growing taller than a man, in some areas.

What gravel remained, crunched under Callum's boots as he and the search team huddled near to the entrance to the station. The door, hanging askew, was partly ajar.

After organising officers into two teams, Callum headed in first, his asp already drawn. Followed by Smithy and his team.

The interior had a dampness about it, a chill in the air despite the warmth of the sun during the day.

Standing water puddled the concrete floor in places, from the holes in the roof that hadn't collapsed. Somewhere ahead, Callum could hear water dripping. Moss grew in patches on the walls, which glistened wetly, as Callum swept his flashlight around the hall. The air reeked of rot, damp and decay.

If Matt _was_ responsible for bringing Emma and Devon here, he couldn't have picked a worse place. Callum shined his flashlight across the floor, which was littered with used needles and condoms, and other debris.

"_Emma_!" Callum called, as he frantically and methodically searched, his voice echoed back, and he waited a moment, before calling out to her again, not quite succeeding in keeping the panic out of his voice.

His boot crunched on a used needle. If Devon's curious fingers had touched one…the thought made Callum call out his son's name. "_Devon_!" He paused, straining to hear even the smallest sound.

_If Matt had hurt either of them…. _

A rage he'd only ever felt when he thought about his father burned his blood. He should never have allowed Emma to talk him out of following his first instinct of beating the crap out of Matt. He shook his head slightly; this wasn't Emma's fault. And she'd probably saved him from an assault charge, he had no doubt Matt would have been more than happy to press.

A noise alerted Callum to a room, and he turned and motioned for silence as he waited for the echo to subside. It came again, and throwing all caution to the wind, he raised his asp, and kicked the door in savagely.

"Emma! Devon!" he called again, as he looked frantically around the room.

Matt leaned casually against the far wall, his arms folded. "It took you long enough," he said mildly, before Callum had crossed the room in a few strides, and had his fists buried in Matt's shirt, pulling him forward, just as Smithy and Will entered the room.

"_Where are they_!" Callum demanded, his eyes narrowed, and blazing with savage intent.

"Around," Matt smiled pleasantly. Then peering casually around Callum, spied Will, standing off to Callum's left and Smithy's right.

"I wondered when you'd turn up. Missed out again, bad luck."

Callum gave Matt a little shake. "No more games, Hinckley!" Callum demanded, furiously. "Where are my wife and son!?"

Matt smiled, and enraged, Callum threw Matt up against the wall, hard. "You hurt her or my boy, and I will _bury_ _you_!" Callum hissed dangerously, his eyes narrow slits, his hands buried deep into Matt's shirt.

"Sarge!" said Will in a warning tone. He knew all too well, what Matt was a capable of.

Matt glared at Callum. "She's not the most faithful of wives. She'll make a fool out of you, just as she did me." Matt turned to Will, his smile gloating as he faced Callum once more. "Are you _sure _they're really your kids?"

Callum's hands tightened on Matt's shirt, almost making him choke. "Where _are_ they?" Callum demanded, in no mood to listen to Matt, or his questions.

"You don't believe me," Matt was quick to guess. "Maybe you'll believe Will," he stated, as he turned to Will, with a smirk. "Tell him!" he challenged the younger man. "Tell him how you slept with my fiancée!"

Callum frowned and turned to Will, his eyes blazing, not wanting to believe Matt, but seeing the guilty truth on Will's face as he lowered his head.

_Will and Emma?_

Questions flooded his thoughts, but he pushed them away savagely. Right now, all that mattered was Emma and Devon's safety. There would be time enough later, to discuss this. He wasn't going to give Hinckley the satisfaction of getting to him. Explanations could wait.

"The night before our wedding, she admitted to sleeping with another man," Matt goaded.

"Get him out of here!" ordered Smithy, as Callum pushed Matt harder against the wall, a murderous glint in his eyes.

Matt grinned like a shark, going for the kill. "She _begged_ me to still marry her."

"Sarge…" said Will quietly, as Matt was pulled from Callum's suddenly limp hands, and cautioned as he was led away.

Callum turned to glare at Will, fighting the urge to lash out, as understanding of why Will had kept on asking Emma out, after the bombings dawned on him. "Leave it!" he said brusquely. "We need to find Emma and my son."

Callum turned abruptly and left the small room, trying to blot out Matt's revelations, as he tried to focus on the search.

"Emma!" Callum called, and paused, as the echo faded, listening intently.

He turned back briefly as Smithy came up behind him. "You okay, after what happened back there?"

Callum turned back to the search. "Let's just find 'em and get out of here," he said, and then stopped with a frown on his face, as a sound came from just in front of him.

"Emma?" he asked, hardly daring to breathe. "Where are you, Sweetheart?"

The sound came again, and Callum quickly headed towards it, Smithy quickly following after him.

"Emma?" Callum called once more as he pushed open a door, just ahead of him, his heart racing.

A scuttling sound from a corner to his right brought his attention in that direction. Smithy's flashlight swept around the room, before finding the huddled form, pressed against the wall.

"Oh God, no," Callum, whispered as if the breath had been knocked out of him.


	8. Crossing The Line

Emma shrank back against the wall, as if trying to actually climb inside it. Her face was streaked with dirt, blood and tears. Her hair was in wild disarray, her clothes tattered and torn.

Callum shook his head. "Sweetheart, no," he whispered, as he slowly approached her, a sinking feeling in his stomach. He'd seen enough sexual assault victims to know exactly what had happened.

Smithy's flashlight jittered as he came to the same conclusion. He pulled his radio closer to his mouth and quietly called for an ambulance.

Emma whimpered as Callum approached and he forced himself to stop.

He swallowed painfully, and hunkered down to show her that she had nothing to be afraid of. "Sweetheart, it's okay," he said, his voice wavering slightly, as he fought the urge to hold her.

He swallowed again, his throat dry, as he took in her appearance. In his mind, he imagined a million different ways he could rip Matt Hinckley's head clean off his shoulders.

Instead, barely managing to keep his voice calm and steady, so as not to frighten her further, he slowly reached out his hand. "Come on, let's get you out of here."

Emma shrank back, and the reaction drove Callum to his feet, and turning, headed back the way he'd come_. _

_Hinckley would pay for this!_

Callum barged passed as a few officers entered the room, and Smithy indicated that they leave, so as not to distress Emma further.

"You stay here, with Emma; you, make sure that no one else goes in there. We still have a missing three-year old to find!" Smithy ordered quickly, already moving quickly to catch up with Stone.

"Callum, stop!" Smithy shouted as he managed to catch up with him. Callum ignored him, focused on one thing; revenge.

"Callum!" Smithy managed to grab hold of Callum's jacket, but he easily shrugged him off. There was no way he would allow _anyone_ to get in his way.

Once more Smithy grabbed for Callum's jacket, this time determined not to let go. Callum's pace slowed slightly, but not enough to satisfy Smithy.

"Listen to me!" Smithy said determinedly, managing to get around Callum, and grab hold of his stab vest.

Callum glowered at him, his eyes glinting with rage. "He _raped_ her, Smithy!" he ground out through clenched teeth, and pushed forward.

Smithy peddled backwards, but refused to let go of the stab vest. "I know, and he'll go down for it! _If_ we do this right, Callum!" Smithy argued. "This is not the way! When you put on that uniform, you stop being a husband, Callum. You're a police officer and you need to start thinking like one! This is _not_ going to help Emma! She needs you, now more than ever! So do those kids of yours!"

Callum was breathing heavily in his fury. "_Get off me!"_ Raising his arm with fist clenched.

"No," said Smithy determinedly, standing his ground. "You're not crossing the line on this one, Callum."

Smithy's head exploded with light, as Callum's fist landed on his mouth and nose. He felt warmth tickle his chin, as blood burst from his mouth.

Smithy dug his heels in deeper, and shoved Callum back with strength borne of desperation. It was a miracle he's grip hadn't loosened, after the first strike.

Smithy inhaled sharply, as Callum shoved him back against the wall, his head, bouncing off the wall with the force. For a second the world went black, before a million spots of light illuminated the darkness.

Panting and breathless the fight continued, until…"Daddy?"

That one word was enough to unravel Callum. The fury drained from his face, and he's arm dropped, as if under a great weight. Callum closed his eyes, as he fought to control his breathing.

Callum slowly turned around. Devon was streaked with dirt, but seemed otherwise unharmed. Relief flooded through him. Devon reached out for him, and stepping forward, Callum enveloped his son, in strong, tender arms, holding him close.

* * *

After Emma and Devon had been checked over at St Hugh's, the doctors had recommended that Devon stay in overnight for observation, as a precaution.

Smithy was in the lead, followed by Sally, her arm around Emma's shoulders as she walked beside her. Emma had Callum's police overcoat draped over her shoulders, which was far too big for her, and made her appear smaller than she actually was.

Callum was a step behind, holding an evidence bag, with the clothes Emma had been wearing.

Gina had informed Sally and Dot of what had happened at the pumping station, and had tasked Sally with taking Dot and Charlotte home, before taking some fresh clothes for Emma.

As they walked into the station, heading towards the FME's office, Danni and a few other officers paused as the four of them passed by.

"What you gawping at?" Callum snapped, singling Danni out. "Get back to work!"

Gina came to meet them; Sally continued to guide Emma to the FME's office, as Gina stopped Callum and Smithy. She took the evidence bag from Callum.

"I need you to wait in Interview Room two, Callum. Jo is coming down to talk to you."

"Can't it wait, Ma'am; I need to be with Emma."

Gina shook her head. "She's getting processed by the FME and then she'll be making a statement with Terry. You know how this works."

"Ma'am right now…" Callum insisted, but Gina cut him off.

"I'm not asking, Sergeant," Gina said, with slight command in her voice. "I know that you just want to take her home and try and come to terms with this; but right now we need to focus on gathering the evidence."

Callum opened his mouth to argue further, but the look of warning on Gina's face stopped him.

"Go on, Callum," said Smithy, quietly. "I'll keep you updated. The minute she's done, I'll let you know."

"What happened to you?" Gina asked, with a raised eyebrow, noting the bruise starting to colour on Smithy's chin, and the dried blood on his lip, when Callum had gone.

"Difference of opinion," said Smithy diplomatically. "It's sorted." _For now_ Smithy thought silently.

* * *

Callum paced the Interview Room, still too agitated to sit down. He should be with Emma; helping her, supporting her through this. She'd barely said a word, since getting into the patrol car, and Callum put it largely down to shock and feeling numb.

He raked a hand distractedly through his hair; frustration and anger rushed through him, not just at what Hinckley had done, but also at himself; a sense of powerlessness at not stopping Matt sooner.

The door opened and Jo entered, a folder and a pad and pen, held close to her chest.

Callum continued to pace, and Jo perched on the corner of the table, putting the folder down, as she did so.

"I can't even begin to imagine how you're feeling, Sarge," she said quietly. "So I won't even try. But I have to ask you a few questions."

"How's Emma?" he asked, finally stopping his pacing, with his back to Jo, head bent.

"She's…not good as you'd expect, but she's in with Terry now."

Callum turned to face her, his expression weary, as anxiety and exhaustion began to take their toll.

Jo looked down at the floor, not liking the questions she was about to ask, but knowing that they had to be.

She took a breath, before confirming what they all knew. "Doctor Sands from St Hugh's has confirmed that there is evidence of bruising and abrasions suggestive of sexual assault." She paused, as she framed the next question in her head. "I need to ask you a personal question, and I need you to answer honestly. Because of your relationship with Emma, have you had unprotected intercourse in the last twenty-four to forty-eight hours?"

Callum nodded. "In the last forty-eight hours," he said quietly.

"Is there any chance she could be pregnant?"

Callum shook his head, swallowing the lump in his throat. "She's on the Pill," he answered quietly.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Callum and Emma were heading home together; the effort to rebuild their shattered lives only just beginning.


	9. Shattered

Dot glanced quickly over at Callum, sleeping on the sofa bed, as she carried Charlotte into the kitchen, the next morning.

"Daddy!" Charlotte pointed, and Callum moved restlessly, under the covers, before sitting up, resting on an elbow as he rubbed his eyes, sleepily.

"I'm sorry, Callum," Dot was apologetic. "I tried to be as quiet as I could."

Callum sighed, and glanced blearily around the room. "It's fine," he mumbled. "I wasn't really asleep any way."

"Did you manage to get any sleep?"

"Some," he said, running a hand through his tousled hair. He guessed he'd probably faired better than Emma. "How's Em?"

"She was very restless," Dot admitted. "I think she managed maybe an hour at most. She's in the shower, so I came down with little miss, and decided to do some breakfast."

Callum lay back against the pillow. Immediately on arriving home the night before, Emma had headed straight for the shower, and had stayed there for over an hour.

When Callum had tried to touch her, intending to offer comfort, Emma had tensed and begun to shake, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks as she'd begged him not to touch her, her hands rubbing her arms as if trying to brush something off.

His heart had broke at seeing her so distressed; knowing that right now, there was nothing he could do about it, except be there for her, when she was ready.

He'd understood, that sharing a bed just now would be far too much of an ordeal for her to bear – and had spent the night on the sofa bed, where he'd spent his own restless night.

* * *

When Callum returned downstairs after his shower, Emma was sat at the kitchen table, wearing a pale blue dressing down, her face pale and haunted-looking; her eyes were red and swollen from crying. She stared listlessly at a plate of untouched toast and a cup of coffee.

Sensing his presence, she looked up, with alarm on her face, and tugged at the dressing gown, as if trying to cover any exposed part of her body.

"Hey, Sweetheart," Callum greeted her, as he approached the table. She went rigid at his approach, and he paused.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he reminded himself that it was going to take time for her to relax around him.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked from where he stood, deciding on _not_ asking how she was. It was obvious that she was anything but fine.

"I'm not hungry, thanks," Emma said, dully, pushing the plate of toast away.

Callum stepped a little closer to the table, slowly, so as not to alarm her more. "How about some fresh coffee?" he tried again. "This one looks cold."

He reached for the cup just as Emma reached out to push it away. Their hands clashed and Emma jumped back as if she'd received an electric shock.

The cup went crashing to the tiled floor, spilling its contents as it shattered.

"Now look what's happened!" Emma exploded angrily. "I said I wasn't hungry and I didn't want anything!" she was close to tears.

"I just want to help…" Callum began to explain, but Emma was too distraught to listen.

"How can you _possibly_ help, Callum!" Emma yelled, making Charlotte wail at her angry tones. Dot picked up the crying toddler, calming her with soothing noises.

"Can you turn the clock back? _Can you!" _Emma wanted to know. "Because that's the only way you could _possibly help!"_

Emma rose to her feet abruptly. "I'm going for another shower," she threw over her shoulder as she left the room.

"She didn't mean any of that, Callum," Dot stated, seeing Callum's brief look of hurt, in Emma's direction, before looking down at the floor.

"She's angry at the whole world right now, and lashing out at the people she loves the most. Don't take it as rejection…deep down she knows you want to help. All we can do is be there for her when she's ready to accept it."

Callum took Charlotte from her, and grabbed his car keys. He swallowed, not quite able to meet her eyes. "I'm…going for Devon," he said, quietly, sounding upset as he walked out of the house, feeling helpless.

* * *

"Feeling any better?" Dot asked Emma when she finally returned downstairs, still wearing her dressing gown.

"Not really," replied Emma, hugging herself. She turned to her mother, her eyes betraying her inner most fears. "I don't think I'll _ever_ feel clean again!" she gasped as she burst into tears.

"Sweetheart!" Dot sympathised, as she hugged Emma tightly to her. "It's only early days; give yourself a little time. It won't always be like this. Callum, your father and I; we all understand. We'll help you as much as we can." Dot soothed rubbing Emma's back as she sobbed, her body shaking with the strength of her tears.

"Why, Mum?" Emma questioned. "_Why_ did he have to do it?"

"He's a manipulative, twisted man," was Dot's opinion, and from her tone, Emma got the impression that she had never really liked Matt. Her fondness for Callum, however, spoke volumes. "Obviously, prison only encouraged it," Dot continued.

"I know why," said Emma suddenly, pulling away from her mother, as she wiped her eyes, with shaking hands. "Punishment for not giving him what he wanted. He kept pushing to start a family, almost the minute we were married…something kept holding me back, putting it off. I said it was because I wanted to focus on my career…"

Emma shook her head, with a frown. "Then Cal sweeps into Sun Hill…didn't think much of him at first, something about him reminded me of Matt," Emma admitted with a slight smile, knowing how wrong about him she had been. "He was hard to get to know…but something changed, I don't know if it was him or me, but…he didn't seem so bad after all."

Dot smiled and rubbed Emma's shoulders. "He'd do anything for you, Sweetheart," she acknowledged. Then gently added, "He really was only trying to help this morning. He means well; he never meant to upset you."

Emma nodded, biting her lip. "I know he wants to help, Mum, but…" Emma took a gasping breath as she tried to find the words. "…I feel contaminated and stained…that everything I touch will be soiled…that Matt's right; that Callum won't want me after this!" her voice broke into a sob.

Dot embraced her. "What you're feeling is perfectly normal, Sweetheart. Matt's wrong; Callum loves you, and he'll do everything he can, to help you through this. We all will; you're not alone."


	10. Body of Evidence

Callum pushed Devon and Charlotte on the swings, pushing each child in turn, as they swung back towards him. Their carefree laughter penetrated his dark thoughts of the night before, and despite himself, he smiled.

He's thought dwelled on Matt's revelation that Emma and Will had slept together, while she had been engaged to Matt.

He's first reaction had been that Matt was just trying to stir up trouble – not yet realising that there was worse to come – and brush off the accusation, until he had seen the look of guilt on Will's face, as he looked down at his searching gaze.

Under the circumstances, he knew that finding Emma and Devon had to be his first priority, and any questions would have to wait, intending to discuss it with Emma later. Only to then realise he had more pressing concerns to overcome. Emma was in no fit state to answer question about her past.

He didn't know exactly what Matt's plans were – despite witnessing his vindictiveness first hand, he still didn't know much about him – only that above all else, he still trusted Emma, and whatever Hinckley was trying to achieve, he wouldn't succeed.

* * *

"Is Callum here?" asked Smithy taking off his cap as he and Will entered the living room. "He'll need to hear this too."

"I'm afraid not," said Dot, as she indicated that they sit down. "He went out to collect Devon from hospital, and he's still not come back yet." She glanced quickly at her watch – he'd been gone for almost three hours. "He's probably taken the little ones to the park. I'll call him," she added, as she headed into the kitchen to phone Callum, and make a cup of tea.

Emma entered the room, looking pale and exhausted. She'd managed to get dressed, wearing a jumper that was obviously too big for her. Judging from the size, it was one of Callum's and a pair of jeans. She pushed the sleeves of the jumper up and folded her arms.

"How're you doing?" Smithy asked, gently when she entered the room.

"I've felt better," she said, her eyes downcast, feeling awkward at being the centre of attention. She felt panic flutter in her stomach, and reminded herself to breathe normally. She was among friends…she could trust them…

"Has he been charged?" Emma wanted to know. "Is that why you're here?"

Dot returned with a tray filled with tea and biscuits, just in time to hear Emma's question. "I hope so, after what he's done to Emma!" she said indignantly. "If it were up to me, I'd throw away the key."

"Mum," sighed Emma closing her eyes.

"I'm just saying, dear," Dot commented as she sat down.

Smithy glanced at Will as he hesitated in answering.

"What is it?" Emma asked, feeling a tendril of fear stab her heart. "He's denying it?" her voice rose in disbelief.

"He's neither admitting nor denying it," Smithy explained, carefully. "Based purely on the forensic evidence, the CPS _are_ going to proceed with this."

"But?" Emma demanded.

Smithy looked down at the carpet, fiddling with his cap nervously. "He's being bailed," he finally admitted.

"_What_! How is that even possible!" Emma's voice was edged with hysteria. "He's been following me; watching me for weeks! He raped me and he's managed _bail_!" Emma's voice cracked as she broke down.

Smithy was sympathetic. "There isn't enough evidence to suggest that he has been following you, Emma."

Dot's eyes blazed as she held Emma. "What about that night you all bumped into him? He was at Doral Park yesterday…" she demanded, angrily.

Will shook his head, finally joining the conversation. "Its circumstantial at best, Mrs Keane. They're all public places."

"Taking Emma and my grandson to that pumping station, wasn't circumstantial nor a public place," Dot summed everything up. "He'd have to have been following her to take her in the first place and do what he did!"

"I agree with you," Smithy agreed. "But we have to follow the evidence; right now it's opportunistic."

Emma moved from her mother's embrace, shaking her head in disgust. "He's going to get away with it, I just know it."

Smithy rose to his feet. "The evidence is against him, Emma," he soothed. "We'll get him for this," he promised, smiling reassuringly. "And we're all right behind you on this."

* * *

"I just need a minute, Sarge," said Will, as Dot saw Smithy to the door. "I just need a word with Emma," he added, as she still looked doubtful.

Voices in the hall indicated that Callum and the children were back; letting Will know that he didn't have much time.

"Stone knows about that night," he said quickly, and Emma's eyes widened. "Matt told him," Will explained just as Callum walked in.

Emma saw the quick look of doubt flicker across Callum's face on seeing Will, and her heart sank.

"Remember, we're right behind you," said Will as he left to follow Smithy. "Sarge," he said quietly in Callum's direction, who nodded as Will left.

"I got back as quickly as I could. What happened?" Callum wanted to know, not taking his eyes off her.

"Matt's made bail."

"_What!"_ Callum was shocked. "How the hell did he manage _that_?"

"He knows how to work the system, Callum. He likes to stir things up if it means he can manipulate a situation to his advantage."

"Well, he can't manipulate this," Callum tried to reassure her. "Forensics will prove that…Em, I'm sorry!" he quickly apologised on seeing the anguish on her face. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded," he said kicking himself for being so heartless; wanting to hold her in the safe cocoon of his arms, and make her pain and anguish disappear.

He shook his head, in frustration, at not being able to do anything for her. "Dot just told me what Matt said Emma, and he's wrong. I love you far too much to ever let that happen."

He stepped towards her, intending to embrace her, but checked himself at the last second. Not knowing what else to do, he stuffed his hands in his jeans pocket, with an irritated sigh.

Emma took a hesitant step towards him, the butterflies she usually felt around him, feeling more like writhing snakes.

She ignored them as she took another step closer, her heart pounding. She rested her head on his chest, her arms wrapped loosely around his waist.

Slowly Callum embraced her, feeling the tremble ripple through her body; he was about to release her, when her arms tightened around his waist. He gently kissed the top of her head.

Now was not the time to question her about what had happened between her and Will. If he wanted answers then he'd have to go to the source and ask Will directly.


	11. Consequences

Four days later on May 1st, the sun was shining brightly and it was showing signs of being a hot day.

As Sally stepped into the living room of the Stone's, however, the curtains were still drawn despite the hour.

"Are you alright, Sarge?" Sally asked quietly, as Callum picked up his car keys off the hatch that looked into the kitchen. He looked exhausted; he clearly wasn't sleeping very well.

Callum nodded, as he glanced over his shoulder into the kitchen, were Emma was having breakfast with the children.

"I appreciate this, Sally," he said turning back to Sally again. "I wouldn't ask, but I really need to get some stuff sorted, and I don't want to leave Emma on her own."

Since Smithy and Will had broken the news on Friday that Matt had made bail, Emma had been even more terrified; she'd hardly slept; the few snatches of sleep that she had managed, were broken by nightmares. Once awake, she'd pace the house, checking that all the doors and windows were locked and bolted.

Callum's reassurances that Matt wouldn't risk coming to the house, or run the risk of having his bail revoked, fell on deaf ears. Callum found himself half hoping that Matt _would_ take the chance - then at least he'd be re arrested, and Emma could begin to relax.

"I'm glad to help," smiled Sally, with a nod as she glanced into the kitchen. "I just wish I could do more. Hopefully Dr Sinclair will be able to help this afternoon."

Callum nodded again, as he entered the kitchen, and squatted down next to his son. He ruffled the little boy's hair, fondly, before turning to Emma. "I'll be as quick as I can, Em," he promised, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I wish you didn't have to go," said Emma gravely, looking grey and exhausted. "What if he sees you leave, and…"

Callum shook his head. "Darlin' he'd be arrested on sight," he tried to reassure her. "Sally's here, so you're not going to be on your own. I won't be long," he said, kissing her quickly on the cheek. She flinched slightly, but gave the hand Callum was still holding a quick squeeze.

"Look after Mummy for me, Big Man," Callum said, turning back to his son, and kissing the light brown hair as he stood up.

* * *

Callum hammered on the front door, impatiently, before rattling the letterbox for added affect, before the door was finally opened.

"Sarge…" Will started to say, but Callum barged passed him, entering the house uninvited.

"We need to talk," Callum said, as he disappeared into the living room.

"Look, Sarge," said Will, as he followed after the sergeant. "Now's not really a good time…"

"You and Emma; what happened?" Callum wanted to know, getting down to business.

Will sighed and went into the kitchen to make a coffee. Searching through a pile of ironing he pulled on a t-shirt.

"Have you asked her?"

"I'm asking you!"

Will folded his arms and leaned back against a cupboard. "There's nothing really much to tell…"

"You slept together Will, while she was engaged to someone else, I'd hardly say that was nothing!"

"Why's it matter so much?" Will wanted to know. "You've seen what Matt's like! You didn't see how he treated her; or hear they way she talked about him!"

Will shook his head, biting his lip, thoughtfully. "I liked her," he admitted, seeing no point in denying it. "Some of the relief had arranged to meet up after shift. When Matt found out, he lied about some family get together to make her feel guilty, and she decided not to come. Something happened, and she decided to come after all

We had a few pints, and a game of pool; we had fun. We joked about her being a bit tipsy and then she kissed me."

"And you took advantage..." Callum began his frown deepening.

"No!" Will was adamant, knowing how Callum felt about such things.

"The next day she felt guilty and said it had been a drunken mistake, and she loved Matt. She tried to avoid me after that. Thinking I was a racist thug while I was undercover, she reported me to the Super…When she realised I was undercover, she apologised. Somehow we ended up sleeping together. She regretted it, and told me to stay away from her, insisting that she loved Matt. She accepted his proposal, but was horrified when he said he'd managed to bring the wedding forward, and they'd be able to get married in just three weeks.

She told Matt about us the night before their wedding, and he arranged to have me beaten up. He told her the only way he'd marry her was if she stayed away from me, and resigned. If she didn't, he'd tell everyone what she'd done. She agreed, and they got married."

Will paused and looked at Callum. "I could see she still wasn't happy; he was pushing her to resign and start a family. By the time the truth about Matt's ex-girlfriend came out, Emma knew the real Matt Hinckley and decided to leave him, and the rest you know. When she started seeing you…. it was a bit of a shock," Will quietly admitted. "But I could see she was happy, and I knew that you'd never let anything happen to her."

Callum looked down at the floor. "Did a pretty lousy job of that, last week, didn't I?" he muttered.

"You can hardly be blamed for that, Sarge."

* * *

The next few weeks seemed to fly by; Emma slowly started to put the attack behind her; the house had been put up for sale, and on Callum's days off they'd began looking at houses. So far, two had some potential, and Emma was tentatively beginning to look to the future.

* * *

Callum kissed Emma's bare shoulder, as he hand gently and slowly caressed her naked body. Has his hand journeyed further south, he felt Emma tense and he stopped immediately. "We don't have to do this," he said, quietly into the darkness, wanting her to know that he understood if it was too soon for her.

"Just…give me a minute," she whispered in a shaky voice.

"Darlin…its fine…" Callum soothed her, as he felt Emma shake her head. "If it's too soon, I understand…"

"I'm okay," she whispered, her voice still shaky. "I want to do this."

He's eyes searched her face, before he gently brushed his lips against hers. He kissed her gently, savouring this moment between them, before moving to her neck, and leaving a trail of kisses to the base of her throat.

He rested on his elbows as he hovered over Emma, his lower body gently covering hers. He heard her gasp, and her body tense in fear. "Stop!" she whispered. "Please!" tears leaked from her tightly shut eyes, and rolled towards her ears.

Callum immediately rolled off her, and gathered her into an embrace. She resisted briefly, and then allowed him to hold her, as she sobbed brokenly against his bare chest. He kissed her hair, as he whispered soothingly to her, his thumb rubbing her shoulder gently.

"I'm sorry!" he heard her gasp, his body shaking with force of her wracking sobs.

"Darlin' it's okay." He soothed. "It's gonna take time. It's only been four weeks. We can try again, when you're ready."

* * *

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Dot asked with more than a of concern, the following Wednesday. "You're looking pale as a sheet."

Emma shook her head, biting her lip as she fought back the tears.

Dot reached out her hands, enveloping Emma's hands in hers. "Emma, whatever it is, its clearly bothering you," Dot explained worriedly. "Are you sure it's not that sickness bug that Callum's had? He mentioned that you haven't been feeling well."

Large tears rolled slowly down Emma's cheeks as she shook her head again. "I wish it was a sickness bug," she said, struggling to get the words out.

She looked up at Dot, as if the weight of the world were on her shoulders, her eyes betraying her fear, and with gasping, hitching breath, sobbed. "I'm pregnant."


	12. Revelations

**_A/N_**_ Wanted to thank Lover of Books 97 for their continuing reviews. I really appreciate them very much. And also to EmmyLovett who is doing a fantastic job, beta'ring. Thank you both :) x_

* * *

Dot's grip on Emma's hands tightened. "Surely, that's a good thing, isn't it?" she asked, at first not understanding why Emma was so upset by the news.

Emma shook her head. "I _can't_ be pregnant, Mum!" Emma sobbed. "I'm using contraception!"

Dot smiled, reassuringly. "It's not always reliable, Sweetheart. Are you sure you're pregnant, and it's not that sickness bug after all?"

Emma nodded, large tears spilling down her pale cheeks. "I've had two kids, Mum; I know the signs. It's definitely not a bug."

"Have you told Callum?" Dot wanted to know. "How does he feel…?"

"I haven't told him; I can't!" Emma cried, pulling her hands free of her mother's grip.

"I'm sure he'd be pleased, Sweetheart," Dot reasoned. "He dotes on Devon and Charlotte…"

Emma shook her head again, emphatically. "It's not his!" she sobbed, distraught at the thought. "It's _Matt's!_"

Understanding crossed Dot's face, as she rose to her feet, and went to Emma's side, hugging her tightly.

"Oh, Darling!" Dot soothed, sympathetically. "Are you absolutely sure…?"

Emma nodded, too upset to speak.

"I'm phoning Callum," said Dot, making a quick decision, and reached for her phone.

Emma cried all the harder. "Please, don't!" she begged. "He's shift finishes soon anyway."

"Darling, he'll want to know about this. It affects him too."

* * *

"Emma?" Callum called as he entered the house, an hour later. He looked worried as he entered the kitchen, where Emma and Dot still sat. His eyes flickered quickly around the room; nothing seemed to be amiss.

"Are you alright? What happened?" he asked squatting down next to Emma once he was satisfied that everything was fine.

"We're both fine," Dot assured him. "There's been a development, I thought you should know about, as it affects you as well."

Unease settled in the pit of Callum's stomach as he watched Emma. She'd clearly been crying again, and refused to look at him, as he tried to catch her eye. Her hands, held a slight shake as she wrestled with a tissue.

"Em, what's wrong?" he asked covering her hands with his.

She flinched back, and nosily scrapped her chair back across the tiled floor, as she stood up. She folded her arms hugging herself, as she stared out the window, overlooking the sink.

Callum rose to his feet, swallowing dryly, not taking his eyes off her. The unease in stomach, growing stronger.

She half turned, as she felt his concerned gaze on her back, biting her lip as she hung her head, still unable to bring herself to look at him.

"I'm pregnant," she finally said, in a small voice, still looking at the floor.

"Darlin, that's fantastic news," Callum began a small smile starting to form on his face, before fading slightly. "But I thought you wanted to wait a year, and were still taking your pills?" he asked, sounding disappointed that she hadn't told him she'd changed her mind.

"She has been taking them," Dot clarified, holding the empty blister pack up. "But, we've discovered that they're from an old pack from before she had Charlotte, and are out of date, so they haven't worked. They must have gotten mixed up with the newer ones."

"I didn't realise they had expiry dates," replied Callum, sounding a little confused, a slight frown on his face.

"Neither did I," Emma sniffed, as fresh tears threatened to overwhelm her again. "I never thought to check. I can't have this baby, Callum!" her voice rising in her panic.

Callum's stomach dropped, and his heart froze. He stared at her in numb disbelief, too shocked to speak.

Somehow, he remembered how to talk. "You…don't mean that?" he just barely managed to say, his voice unsteady. "I know you wanted to wait a year; and I agreed. But…the baby will still be born next year…"

Emma was suddenly angry. All the pent up fury from the attack, bubbled to the surface. She couldn't take her frustrations out on Matt, who utterly deserved it. She wanted…_needed_ …to vent, and unfortunately, it was Callum that was in the firing line.

"You only want this baby, because you've been wanting us to have another one!" she shouted, turning to face him, eyes blazing. "I don't _care_ that it'll still be born next year! I _can't_ have this baby, Callum!"

Suddenly her anger disappeared, and she sobbed brokenly. "It's not yours; it's Matt's!"

He went to her, shaking his head. He reached out, touching her shoulder. She shrugged him off, and stepped away from him. "Darlin, there's every possibility that this is _our_ baby," he tried to reason. "I'd say well over fifty percent. If the pills are out of date…"

Emma shook her head. "I've worked it out, Callum," she insisted. "It's Matt's baby."

Callum's expression hardened. "I can't accept that. I stand by what I said. There's a high chance that this is _our_ baby, Emma," he insisted, just as strongly.

Emma stared at him, in disbelief. "Suppose I have it…and it turns out to be _his_, what then?" she demanded. "Could you raise another man's child?" She paused as she waited for his answer. "Thought as much," she said with a little confirming nod when he didn't – or couldn't - answer.

Seeing that there was no way of reasoning with her, at this moment in time, Callum suggested, "I want this baby, I won't deny it. But I'm not going to force you into something you don't want, and I'll support you in whatever you decide." He paused, as his emotions threatened to overwhelm him. "But before you make any decisions, Emma, consider the possibility that the baby is mine," he asked of her. "We can discuss this with Dr Sinclair…there could be tests he can do…"

"I have an emergency appointment with him tomorrow," Emma confirmed.

After the attack, he had flagged her medical notes so that he could see her immediately, should she ever need an appointment.

* * *

"I can understand your concerns, Emma," said Dr Sinclair, at Emma's appointment, the next morning, after confirming Emma's pregnancy. "Since you had consenting intercourse around the same time as the assault."

"Are there some kind of tests, that can be done, in cases like this?" Callum wanted to know.

Sinclair nodded. "There is a test that can determine paternity while the baby is in utero. It can either be done by ultrasound or through amniocentesis, and comparing the foetus DNA to a sample of your blood, Callum. However, amniocentesis can carry a risk in itself."

"No," said Emma pointedly, not completely understanding why she suddenly felt protective of the baby growing inside her. "I haven't decided what I'm going to do yet. If there might be even the smallest chance that Callum is the father…"

Encouraged slightly, by her seeming change of heart, Callum squeezed her hand.

"I'll arrange for an ultrasound, in the next few weeks. In the meantime, discuss what you want to do, and I'll see you again after the ultrasound."

They rose to leave, but Dr Sinclair requested Callum to stay behind.

"You of course know that Emma is in an extremely emotional and vulnerable state right now," he began when Emma had left the consulting room. "The identity of the father is a pressing one in the circumstances. She clearly has your support and that's very important. She has mixed feelings and that is normal. While she is resentful at the moment, as the pregnancy progresses, she could become more positive. It doesn't always happen, and she could still reject the child when it's born."

* * *

"Callum?" called Dot quietly into the darkness of the kitchen. It was almost 2.30 am, and she had been unable to sleep. Hearing Callum moving restlessly around the house, she decided to join him.

"I couldn't sleep," he said, his voice sounding strange in the darkness, and he wiped savagely at his eyes.

"We have a lot on our minds," she acknowledged, as she joined him at the table. She reached out, placing her hands on his, resting on the table. "We've been through worse, and come out all the stronger," she encouraged, giving his hands a squeeze. "We'll get through this, too."

"Right now, that's hard to believe," Callum stated, his voice slightly unsteady. "I just wish…I know she's scared that the baby could be Matt's, but there's just as much of a chance that I'm the father. But I can't force her to…" he stopped, biting his lip as he looked down at the table.

"Not many husbands are as understanding of their wives feelings about this, as you are," Dot praised him, giving his hands another reassuring squeeze. Matt certainly wouldn't have been as accommodating.

"I love her," stated Callum simply, unaware that Emma, hiding in the shadows of the living room, was listening to their conversation.


	13. Doubts

_**A/N:** This will be the last chapter for now. My beta is away on holiday without Internet access. I'm still working on chapters, while she is away however._

* * *

11th June 2012

Callum gazed after Emma, as she dashed from the kitchen, a hand clasped to her mouth, for what seemed the hundredth time that morning.

Callum had heard her first at 6.30 that morning, and now at almost 8.30, her morning sickness was showing no signs of easing. In the two weeks since learning of the pregnancy, Emma's morning sickness seemed to be taking a firm hold.

Emma remained convinced that the baby was Matt's, and although Callum continued to believe that he was the father, he did his best to be supportive and reassure her.

There had been a tension between them, that Callum couldn't breech, as they waited for the scan date, which thankfully, was for later that day.

A part of Callum had hoped that Emma returning to work would help her in some small way, to focus on other things, at least for a while.

_She'd been understandably nervous, not relishing the prospect of returning to a place where everyone knew exactly what had happened. In her mind, she imagined pointing fingers and whispered conversations behind her back, as she passed by. _

_The opposite had been true; on seeing her Sally had embraced her, and whispered words of encouragement, before placing a companionable arm around Emma's shoulders, and proudly walked down the corridor to the briefing room, as their colleagues smiled in welcome._

Emma returned to the kitchen, looking pale and washed out. Silently she stood by the sink, helping herself to a glass of water, her stomach still turning queasily.

Callum came up behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders. She shrugged him off.

With a sigh he turned away, trying not to let her snub sting, as he focused on getting Devon and Charlotte ready. "I'll see you later," he said, as he ushered the youngsters towards the door.

Emma continued to stare silently out of the window, feeling his worried gaze on her back.

When he'd gone, Emma relaxed as much as the churning in her stomach would allow. She knew he loved her, and was doing his best to understand.

If she were to be honest with herself, she was dreading the appointment – in her heart of hearts, she knew the baby she carried was Matt's, and she didn't want to see the look of devastation on Callum's beloved face.

She'd come to regret over the recent weeks, not agreeing sooner, when Callum had first suggested the possibility of having a third child – perhaps if she had, Matt might not have done what he did.

Everything seemed to be falling apart around her, as she suddenly burst into tears, as Matt's words came back to haunt her, which now held a ring truth – would Callum still want her after this?

* * *

Callum and Sally walked down the High Street, talking companionably, as Callum kept an observant eye out for potential trouble.

As they passed a shop of baby accessories, Callum paused, taking a moment to window shop, and Sally couldn't hide her smile.

Callum saw her from the corner of his eye. "What?" he asked with a slight shrug of the shoulders, trying to suppress his own smile, as he continued their patrol.

As they headed towards Queen Street, Callum paused at Khan's convenience shop, before stepping inside. After the heat outside, the coolness of the shop was more than a little welcoming.

Callum could feel Khan Senior's eyes following him as he browsed. It was clear that Khan had still not forgotten nor forgiven, Callum's harsh words, while investigating a well-organised intimidation racket, of which Khan had been a victim. In the course of the investigation, Callum had also been savagely beaten by the gang; who were now serving very long prison sentences for acquiring money with menaces and assaulting a police officer.

As they left the shop and headed towards the residential area off Queen Street, they heard the sounds of arguing, and hurried around the corner, into Scalby Road.

Three houses down, a man was struggling with a woman. He raised his arm, and slapped her across the face, and with a shrill cry that pierced the air; she went sprawling to the pavement.

"_OI_!" Callum shouted, as he ran towards the quarrelling couple. "Police! Stay where you are! He's gonna run," he added, in warning to Sally.

The man turned, and seeing the two officers heading his way, turned and fled with the woman's handbag in hand. Callum continued the pursuit, as Sally dealt with the woman.

As Callum chased him, the suspect ran down a side street, tossing anything he could find, in Callum's way. By the time Callum reached the end of the alleyway, the suspect had vanished.

Furious with himself, he headed back to Sally.

"Lost him," he said to Sally, with an air of disgust at himself.

Turning his attention to the woman, who was leaning against the wall with a bloody tissue to her forehead, he reassured the woman, "I've circulated a description of your attacker. In the mean time is there anyone we can call? Husband, boyfriend?"

"I'm fine," she replied shakily, rising to her feet unsteadily, and it was then that Callum realised she was pregnant. "_Great_," he muttered under his breath. "_Bloody great_!"

* * *

Callum hurried down the corridor of St Hughes; he was late for Emma's appointment. He'd barely had time to take off his stab vest and epaulettes, before heading down to the waiting room.

Emma was nowhere to been seen, and Callum enquired at the desk. The nurse, spying his name badge on his shirt, which he'd neglected to take off in his haste, smiled and nodded before directing him to the room Emma was in.

He kissed Emma's cheek as he grasped her hand, apologising for being late, as the sonographer squirted gel on Emma's stomach, before running the transducer over the gel.

Within a few minutes a tiny grey undefined image appeared on the screen, and Callum held his breath in awe, despite experiencing this moment twice before. It still had the power to amaze him.

He couldn't help the grin, as he glanced at Emma, which faded as Emma turned away from the image on the screen, and pulled her hand free of his.

"All right, Mrs Stone," said the sonographer, formally, as she finished her measurements. "We're all done. With all the information I can confirm that you're eight weeks pregnant and your baby is due January 21st."

Her heart sinking, Emma got down from the table, her lips a tight line, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Not waiting for Callum, she quickly left the room.

* * *

After leaving the hospital after her appointment, Emma was withdrawn on the way back to Sun Hill, refusing to look at or answer, any of Callum's concerned questions.

He hadn't seen her until the end of their shift, and she still refused to look him in the eye. He sighed, feeling his own anger rising to the surface, frustrated that she wouldn't talk to him.

Arriving home Emma had gone in ahead and after closing the door, Callum had grabbed her arm, ignoring her cry of fear, and demanded answers.

Wrenching her arm free and rubbing at her wrist, Emma whirled to face him, her eyes blazing furiously. "You don't get it!" Emma cried, throwing her arms up in the air in her frustration. "The scan only proves that it's Matt's baby! I'm eight weeks, Callum! Work it out!"

She turned and paced away from him, before turning to face him, tears running down her cheeks. "I can't wait another eight weeks for the amniocentesis!" she sobbed. "I just want this _over_!" she cried suddenly striking at her stomach.

Callum closed the gap between them quickly, embracing her, refusing to let her go as she struggled against him in an effort to free herself.

"Emma, _stop_!" he's voice breaking. "There's still a chance that this is _our_ baby!"

Emma's struggles increased, but still Callum refused to let her go.

"I know you're scared," he continued, in a choked voice. "Terrified even."

Tears ran freely down his cheeks, as he finally gave in to the overwhelming powerlessness he'd felt over the last several weeks.

"I can't even begin to imagine how you're feeling," he soothed, as Emma finally started to relax against him; the fight gone from her, for now. "I love you, Sweetheart, and I wish I could take the pain away…make all this go away…"

His voice trailed away, as a sob escaped his throat before he could stop it. Emma's arms tightened around him, her tears soaking his shirt as he embraced him, and the dam finally broke.

They stood as one, finally reunited in a mutual grief and fear; an undying bond.


	14. Recovery

Emma pushed the plate of food away with a grimace, her nose wrinkling in distaste, her stomach churning. She sighed exhaustedly, and felt another wave of nausea wash over her. If it were possible to feel seasick on dry land, Emma had no doubt that it would feel exactly like this.

Sally, sitting opposite Emma watched her with concern. "You should try and eat a least a little bit, Em," she coaxed, as Emma sank her head on her arms. "Or, you'll end up in hospital again."

_At nine weeks, Emma had had morning sickness so severe, that she had been unable to keep anything down for two days, and had been admitted to St Hugh's, where she had spent three days hooked up to an IV._

After being discharged with strict orders to rest and take things easy, Emma had spent a week at home; enforced by both Inspector Gold and Callum.

Now entering into her twelfth week, Emma's morning sickness seemed to be getting worse not better, even with the anti-nausea tablets Dr Sinclair had prescribed. Those closest to Emma agreed, that this pregnancy was really taking it out of her.

"The way you're feeling, reminds me of how you were with Devon," Sally recalled. "You were no where near as bad as this, with Charlotte. I definitely think it's another boy."

"That's what Callum thinks, too," Emma muttered, with her head still resting on her arms. "But then, what's to say it's not as stubborn and difficult as Matt?"

Although the tension had gotten a little easier between her and Callum, she still held onto the belief that Matt was the father.

"I thought you were thinking of going down the private route, for the paternity test?" Sally wanted to know. "Since Dr Sinclair confirmed that the ultrasound wasn't as helpful as he'd first thought?"

Emma lifted her head up, looking so pale, her eyes looked like hollows. She looked and felt exhausted.

"We were, but when Callum made enquires, apart from the obvious expense, the tests they offered were too invasive and carried risks. After thinking it over, I've decided to wait until it's born. Callum's still convinced it's his."

Sally took Emma's hands in hers, in a show of solidarity and support. "Isn't that a good thing? Maybe he's right?"

Emma glanced down at the table. "I don't want to hurt him, Sal," she whispered, sadly. "He's wanted another baby for awhile, and it's going to devastate him when we find out he's not the Dad…" Emma stopped abruptly, and quickly rose to her feet as another wave of nausea swept over her, before hurrying from the canteen.

* * *

Emma looked around the living room of the new house, admiringly. It was painted in warm tones, which contrasted well, with the bare polished floors.

The kitchen had been painted a pale yellow, with walnut veneered cupboards. In the gap between the marble-topped counters, were four rows of multi-coloured tiles that went surprisingly well with the rest of the kitchen.

Emma rubbed her baby bump, which was starting to show, absently, as she imagined the possibilities.

A conservatory had been added onto the kitchen, which only seemed to add to it's appeal, Emma thought, as she imagined, cosy nights with Callum, as they watched the sunset together, maybe a glass of wine or two…

The garden was spacious, certainly bigger than the one they had now, and was perfect for a growing family…

"Well? What do you think?" Callum wanted to know, a small smile on his face as he watched her. He had a pretty good feeling about this.

They'd viewed several houses over the succeeding weeks, but none had been what they were looking for. Judging by the look on Emma's face, Callum suspected they'd just found their new home.

It was in an ideal location for work too – adding only another fifteen minutes travelling time to Sun Hill. It also meant they wouldn't have to look for another school or nursery for Devon.

Emma looked appreciatively around the living room once more, her eyes sparkling with delight. "I love it!" Emma enthused, looking genuinely happy, for the first time in months. "Let's take it!"

"You're sure?" Callum asked, wanting to be certain.

Emma nodded enthusiastically, as she linked her arm through his. "It's perfect!" she said looking up at him.

Callum smiled, and kissed her forehead, the only show of affection she would allow, even now, as July turned into August.

Emma had worked hard to put the attack behind her; she still had the occasional flashback, and moments of panic, but on the whole, she was starting to move forward. This move would mean that she could finally relax and feel safe, without Matt's shadow hovering over her.

* * *

3rd August 2012

Callum rubbed Emma's back, looking concerned, as she hovered over the toilet, as waves of nausea swept over her. She groaned weakly, as she lowered the toilet lid, and sank her head on her arms. She closed her eyes tiredly, and puffed out her cheeks.

"I'm taking you to A and E," said Callum worriedly, at the pallor of her skin. "Those tablets are obviously not workin."

Emma sighed, willing the churning in her stomach to stop. "I'm fine," she griped, feeling like she was on a roller coaster, and wishing she could get off. "Just give me five minutes."

"I'm calling the Inspector; there's no way you're going to work," Callum declared, rising from the bath where he'd been sitting. "And don't give me none of this "I'm pregnant, not ill" crap either, Emma."

"I wasn't going to," Emma muttered, when he'd gone, knowing that this time, he was right. Right now, all she wanted was to crawl back into bed and stay there, until this was all over.

When Callum returned to the bathroom fifteen minutes later, Emma was still where he'd left her. "Come on, I'll help you back to bed. It's the best place for you," he replied, holding his hand out to help her up.

The turmoil in her stomach easing, Emma took his offered hand, not registering the tiny flutter in her belly, or the tingling in her palm where her skin touched Callum's.

Once settled in bed, he handed her a glass of ginger ale, he'd brought up earlier. "Even if it's just a little bit," he suggested as she grimaced.

She took a sip, gagging at the taste, but Callum was satisfied. He kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep, Darlin," he said, rising from the bed, and leaving the room.

* * *

Callum was staring at on official looking envelope, when Emma ventured downstairs, later that afternoon. She looked around, curiously.

"Where're the kids?" she wanted to know, a slight edge to her voice.

Callum rose to his feet, the envelope still in his hands. "Dot called in, while you were still asleep, and took them for a sleep over," he explained. "They're coming back home tomorrow." He paused before handing her the letter. "This came this morning."

Something in the way he said it, told Emma that it was important. She took the letter, noticing the official emblem of the Crown Court. With trembling hands, she opened the letter, and read silently before letting the letter drop, from nerveless fingers.

"It's about the trial," she whispered. "It's set for the twenty-eighth September."

Callum worked it out. "In another eight weeks, he'll be in prison where he belongs," Callum did his best to cheer her up. "There's the new house to look forward to as well. Then we can begin to put all this behind us."

He'd come up behind her as he talked, and without thinking had placed his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them reassuringly.

She turned to face him, her eyes wide with an unspoken fear. "What if he gets off?" she whispered.

Callum shook his head. "That won't happen…"

"It can, and you know it. You know the rate of conviction for rape, is low…"

"Now you listen to me," he said, gently but firmly, his eyes locking with hers. "Forensics aside, Emma, there were a bunch of police officers as eyewitnesses, that can vouch for the state we found you in. You had no way of getting to that derelict pumping station under your own steam, and why would you want to take a three-year-old kid with you, anyway? There is no way he can get off. Trust me."

Still looking at him, Emma whispered, "I do trust you," feeling the butterflies, that had long been absent, in her stomach, at his nearness.

Callum searched her face, sensing a subtle change between them, making his heart race, as Emma suddenly touched his cheek.

He dipped his head, and Emma completed the movement, as she kissed him.

He responded slowly at first, instinctively allowing Emma to set the pace, as he savoured this moment between them.

He pulled her closer to him gently, not wanting to frighten her. A moan of desire, escaping his throat before he could stop it, as Emma deepened the kiss.

Suddenly, Emma couldn't get enough of him. Desire bloomed deeply inside of her, consuming her. She wanted him – _needed him - _more than the air she breathed.

Her teeth gently grazed then tugged at his bottom lip, as she pulled away from him breathlessly.

Desire burned in her eyes, as she cradled his face in her hands. "Make love to me," she whispered, breathlessly. Not waiting for his answer, she showered him with kisses; anywhere there was exposed skin; his neck, his face, his ears, his mouth.

"Are you sure?" he asked breathlessly, recalling the last time they had tried. "You feel well enough?"

"Sure," she barely managed to mutter through the kiss, her hands tugging at his shirt, desperately, needing to feel his skin on hers.

Somehow, she managed to open his shirt, her hands travelling up his chest, sending both of their senses into overdrive, and Callum was lost.


	15. Only You

The Sunday of the following week, Callum carried Devon over his shoulder, in a fireman's lift - much to the child's delight - into the living room of Emma's parents.

Devon laughed all the harder as Callum tickled him, before setting the boy on his feet again. Devon raised his arms, jumping up and down in excitement. "Again, Daddy! Again!" he begged.

Dot and Emma smiled, as Callum indulged his son. Dot especially loved these moments, on a Sunday, when they could spend time together as a family. It didn't happen very often: the consequences of marrying into a Police family.

Seeing the way Callum and Emma were together, reminded Dot of how she and Frank had been in their younger days, and realised, that despite the long hours and time forced apart, she couldn't regret that decision.

* * *

Once Sunday lunch was over, Callum sat alone at the dining table, replacing two photos into new frames, when Emma came up behind him, her arms wraping around his neck, as she leaned over him, watching him work.

He smiled as she kissed his cheek. "I thought you were watching a DVD with Dot and the kids?" he asked.

"We are, and you're missing all the fun," she replied, kissing his ear. "You don't have to do that now; besides, Mum was going to do it herself."

Callum kissed her arm. "It's the least I could do, after Devon broke it," he said, as he turned the frame over, revealing a photo of Emma's grandparents, Jacob and Elizabeth Keane.

Jacob had been the first of the Keane's to join the police service, rising to the rank of Detective Inspector. He'd died when Emma was eighteen months old.

"Mum understands that Devon didn't mean to break it; accidents happen," Emma recalled, remembering the temper tantrum of Devon's when he'd decided the toy that Charlotte was playing with was far more interesting than the one he had, and had taken it off her. Callum had made him give it back; Devon had refused, throwing the toy, which then broke two picture frames.

"He had a tantrum," Callum remarked as he started on the second photo frame. "And he has to learn to share."

Callum quickly transferred the photo to the new frame, turning it over to reveal a photo of Albert and Winifred Preston: Dot's parents, and the origin of Emma's middle name.

* * *

"You've been overdoing it for the last couple of weeks, and you need a break," Callum insisted three weeks later. It was Saturday night, and the start of a week's holiday for Callum and Emma.

When not at work, they'd spent most of their free time packing in preparation for the move to the new house. Emma had thought the move would help distract her from the court case which was just weeks away; but the opposite seemed true. It seemed it was all she could think about.

"I'm sure a romantic meal and a few drinks, are just the tonic you need, after the last few weeks," Dot pushed, also trying to convince Emma to have a night out with Callum. In her mind, they both deserved it.

"Mum, it's terrific that you want to help," Emma tried to explain. "Don't think I'm not grateful, because I am. Truth is, I really don't fancy going out – I'm exhausted just thinking about it."

Juggling work, packing for the move, midwife appointments, and two active toddlers were taking their toll. All Emma wanted to do was have a long relaxing soak in the bath and an early night – that was if the baby kicking and the nausea would even let her.

"Sorry Darlin, but I gotta agree with Dot," replied Callum. "A break for just a couple of hours is what you need, take your mind off things. If after an hour, you still want to come home, then fine," he promised.

"There you go," said Dot, as if the matter was resolved, and Emma knew better than to argue.

* * *

"I know you and Mum both mean well, but I'm really not in the mood for this," Emma complained, as she followed Callum into the pub. Her back was aching, and she was feeling uncomfortable in general. She hadn't said anything to Callum yet, but no matter who the father turned out to be, it was well and truly the last baby.

She wasn't really paying attention, as Callum grasped her hand and led her upstairs and along a short corridor, before pushing open a set of double doors on his right.

"_Surprise_!" everyone cheered suddenly, and despite how she was feeling, Emma couldn't stop the delighted smile.

Sally came over to them and hugged her, as she said, "After everything that's happened, Stone thought you deserved something extra special."

Emma turned to Callum, her eyes sparkling. "Thank you," she said, meaning it, as she felt tears well in her eyes. "It's a lovely surprise."

Callum embraced her, kissing her forehead. "You more than deserve it, Darlin. You're the bravest, most amazing woman, I have ever had the good fortune to meet."

* * *

Two hours later with the party in full swing, Callum and Emma swayed slowly as they danced together, to a beat that only they could hear.

Despite her earlier misgivings, Emma had enjoyed herself; it had been exactly what she'd needed. Some of the relief had had to leave an hour before, for the start of a late shift, but Emma had been grateful that they'd come at all.

As they danced, Emma glanced over at the bar, where Danni sat alone, not bothering to hide the fact that she was watching them.

Emma couldn't bring herself to feel sorry for the blonde PC; her interest in Callum hadn't made her popular with the rest of the relief. As she continued to dance, Emma couldn't shake the feeling that Danni somehow still remained a threat.

She turned her attention back to Callum, as they slowly turned to face back to the bar, capturing his mouth with hers in a lingering kiss, knowing full well that Danni was still watching.

"I've had a fantastic time," she said, sincerely. "Although I don't think Danni is really enjoying herself," she continued, trying to gauge his reaction.

Callum hardly glanced over in her direction; Danni held very little interest for him.

"And you're trying to make her jealous," Callum observed, raising an eyebrow.

Emma pouted, feigning an innocent look Callum saw through instantly. "What's the first thing you notice when you look at her?" she asked instead.

"That she's not you," Callum replied, seriously.

"You do know that she's got a crush on you," Emma stated.

The fact was; he _had_ become aware of Danni's interest in him, shortly after Emma's pregnancy had become common knowledge. They'd been checking CCTV of a car jacking on Spicer Lane, when he'd become aware that Danni was wearing the same perfume as Emma.

There had been other occasions, he'd recalled, of her trying to impress him, or insinuate herself into the close-knit group of officers. In his opinion she was trying far too hard, and making herself look desperate into the bargain.

_At refs, Danni sat one table over, watching Stone as he chatted with his "gang" – seeming oblivious to her presence. She'd been paired with him again today, and they'd seemed to be getting on well. _

_When he'd first returned to work after Emma's attack, it seemed that he'd finally forgiven her for not letting him know immediately, that his mother-in-law was in the Front Office. She'd even ventured to ask how Emma was coping and he'd been touched by her concern. _

_But on returning to Sun Hill for refs, he'd quickly dumped her, to chat with Sally, and the others. On trying to join them, Sally's warning glance had almost made her change her mind. Refusing to let Sally get to her, she joined the table anyway, sitting as close to Callum as she could. Yet again, he'd been oblivious to her presence, as she tried to join the conversation. After ten minutes, Callum had risen to his feet, and left the canteen without a backward glance._

_Danni, held her breath as Callum leaned over the chair, checking the CCTV of the car jacking they were investigating. Her heart beating so loudly she was convinced that he would hear it. _

_From the corner of her eye, she saw him turn in her direction briefly, and Danni knew he'd recognised the perfume she was wearing. It wasn't as if it were exclusive to "Queen" Emma, after all. He straightened up quickly, not noticing the slight frown on his face. _

"That doesn't change the fact that I'm married to you," remarked Callum, as they continued to slow-dance. "And even if I wasn't, she still wouldn't stand a chance," he said before kissing her.

"Now who's trying to make her jealous?" Emma wanted to know, with a smirk, her eyes dancing.

* * *

"Admiring the view?" Will asked, as he waited to be served, and Danni turned away, looking resentful as Callum and "Queen" Emma, made fools of themselves on the dance floor.

"Not particularly," said Danni, wishing that Will would leave her alone. "The amount of time they've been together, you'd think the need to ram their tongues down each others throats in public, was over." She took a sip of her cocktail; trying to make out she wasn't bothered one way or the other.

Will grabbed his drink glancing over his shoulder as the couple slow danced. Emma rested her head on Callum's chest, his arms around her, holding her close. He turned back to Danni, with a knowing look on his face. "You still wish it was you out there, and not Emma," he said, before leaving her alone once more.

Danni was still seething at Will's words, knowing that he was right, when she saw Emma arrive at the bar a few places down. As Emma waited for her drinks to arrive, Danni unsteadily made her way down to Emma.

"You're making a fool out him, and he can't see it," Danni drunkenly stated, pointing her cocktail glass in Emma's direction to emphasize her point.

Emma turned to her, shaking her head, pity in her eyes. "You're the one making a fool of herself. He's not interested in you, Danni, and he never will be. Are you that desperate to get laid, even married men aren't off limits?"

Danni smiled nastily. "You act like butter wouldn't melt, and say how much you love him, but you don't see the look on his face, when you insist that the baby is your ex-husband's. I have, and it kills him every time. What do you think he'll do when you're proven right? Think he'll stick around to be reminded of the fact?"

Danni's smile turned triumphant, at the expression on Emma's face, knowing that she had hit close to home on her bluff. "Enjoy it while it lasts…"

She was cut off from finishing her sentence, as Emma threw her drink in Danni's face, before rushing off to the ladies, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Callum came from the men's in time to see Emma throw her drink over Danni, before rushing off to the ladies. Furious, he headed in Emma's direction, intending to cut her off and find out what had happened. She headed into the ladies before he had time to catch up with her, and managed to persuade a female colleague to go in and talk Emma into coming out, as he headed to the bar to have it out with Danni.

"Do you get a kick out of upsetting pregnant women?" he growled, his eyes blazing.

Danni, too drunk to care any more, bit into her olive. "I only said, there's not that many blokes would stick around and take on another man's kid, especially under the circumstances," she replied with a shrug. "It's not my fault she can't handle the truth."

Callum shook his head in disgust; he's eyes glinting like steel. "The only one who can't handle the truth is _you_!" he hissed, furiously. "I'm not interested, Danni, and never will be. Emma comes first every time. You'd think I'd let _anything_ like this, come between Emma and me? As far as I'm concerned, that baby's mine, no matter _what_ any tests prove. There's only one relationship between us Danni; a professional one. The only thing I want to hear from you is a "Yes, Sarge," when answering an order. Are we clear?"

Danni stared miserably into her cocktail, seeing Emma standing to the right of Callum, returning in time to hear his words of support, and she wished for nothing more than to be allowed to slip away, and lick her wounds.

"I said,_"are we clear_?" Callum repeated, furiously.

"Yes, Sarge," whispered Danni, in small voice, close to tears.

Callum gathered Emma into a comforting embrace, aware of her return. He turned back to Danni. "Now get out, you've outstayed your welcome."

Danni meekly gathered her things together, and sheepishly headed towards the doors. She paused, looking back to see Callum watching her, his arms still around Emma, knowing she'd made the biggest fool of herself. Life at Sun Hill was about to get that much harder, and she only had herself to blame.

* * *

"So have you come up with any names, yet Sarge?" Nate asked, as he returned the scan picture back to Callum, at refs two weeks later. Ben elbowed him in the ribs, throwing him a warning look.

He mouthed the word "Idiot!" at Nate's wounded look in his direction as he rubbed his sore side.

Callum stared at the image on the photo, thinking back to Emma's twenty-week scan the previous Monday.

_Emma had only briefly glanced at the screen; while not as openly hostile and resentful as she had been at the beginning - as Dr Sinclair had predicted - Callum knew that it was still possible Emma might still reject the baby. He's hopes rose as he'd caught her brief smile as the baby had moved around, seeming to resent the sonographer' s interference, and gave what appeared to be a little wave. _

Callum shook his head. "Nothing we can decide on, for definite," he said, returning the scan picture to his wallet, letting Ben and Nate know that he didn't wish to discuss it any further.

"How is Emma coping, with the court case so near, Sarge?" Ben wanted to know, picking up on the Sergeant's reluctance to talk about names. "It can't be that long now, can it?"

Callum looked up from his coffee, with a sigh. He'd thought the move and the party a few weeks back, would have helped to relax her, and take her mind of things for a while. It had…briefly.

"She's worried," Callum admitted, sounding, just a little concerned. "Having flashbacks, not sleeping." Callum swallowed, and clenched his hands, as he fought to quell the anger he felt rushing to the surface. Imagining his hands around Hinckley's neck helped – a little.

"What's her solicitor say?"

"That forensically, the case is against him. That she's also pregnant, could also count against him, since there's a question of paternity. Since that can't be proven until after the birth, it's just more anxiety for Emma. She's worried he'll want access if it's proven he _is_ the father."

"Is that likely to happen?" Nate asked, with a frown. "I mean, if he's convicted, surely all rights to the baby would be denied?"

Callum shook his head. "Not if he walks; and Emma's convinced that he will, and she'll never be free of him. Nothing's going to convince her otherwise, until the jury decide one way or another."


	16. Heros And Villians

**A/N: **_Sorry for the delay, my beta hasn't been feeling well, and I've been busy with work. Hope you continue to enjoy the story. Should be able to post a bit more often now. Thanks again for all the reviews. They are always very much appreciated :)_

* * *

September 28 2012

Callum glanced at the clock, as he heard Emma in the bathroom – 3.20 am. Her nausea was making an early start – as if today wasn't going to be hard enough for her – for all of them.

He got out of bed, and made his way over to the bathroom, knocking on the door once, before entering.

Emma was crouched on the floor looking ashen, dark rings around her eyes. "Sorry," she mumbled, sounding as exhausted as she looked, as she lowered the toilet seat. "I didn't mean to wake you…"

Callum held out his hand as he helped her up, pulling her into a hug, and kissing her head. "Don't even think about it, Em," he said, guiding her back to their room. "Have you managed _any_ sleep?"

Emma shook her head, as she sat down on the bed. "I can't sleep…everything's just going round and round in my head…"

Callum crouched down in front of her, grasping her hands in his. "After today, he'll be out of our lives for good, Darlin," he soothed, squeezing her hands. "And this will all be over. We'll take it just one step at a time, and I'll be right there with you, okay?"

When Emma nodded, he rose to his feet, pulling her gently up with him. "And the first step is getting some rest," he said, steering her back to bed.

* * *

The cup shattered, and Emma covered her face with shaking hands. Callum rose quickly to his feet, and embraced her, making soothing noises, as her tears soaked his shirt. "It's fine, Sweetheart," he soothed. "You're bound to be nervous, and it's just a cup; we can replace it." His hands rubbed her back gently, until she'd gathered herself together.

She pulled away from him, wringing her hands in her anxiety. "I don't think I can do this!" Emma's voice sounded panicked.

Callum turned her to face him. "Yes, you can," he encouraged softly. "One step at a time, yeah?"

She nodded, before he actually saw her face drain of what colour she had, and she rushed from the kitchen, a hand clamped to her mouth, just as the doorbell rang.

Callum opened the front door, with an anxious glance upstairs, as Dot and Frank stepped inside.

"How's she doing?" Frank asked, as he turned into the living room.

Callum glanced upstairs again, still looking worried. "The nerves are getting to her; she didn't sleep well. The sooner this is over the better."

* * *

Emma paced the witness' waiting room agitatedly, wishing this whole thing were over and done with. The baby feeling her fretfulness, moved around restlessly in it's own distress.

"Emma you're going to make yourself ill," Dot said worriedly, as she watched her. "Come and sit down, I'm sure Hanna will be here soon, and so will Callum."

Emma shook her head as she continued pacing, too tense to think about relaxing. The thought of seeing Matt again, sent her into a near panic. She doubted she could hate anyone as much as she hated him, for what he had put her and her family through. What he was still putting them through with the uncertainly of whose baby it was she carried.

Callum's tall figure stepped into the room, and Emma went to him immediately.

"Sorry I'm a bit late; got held up at the nick," he explained. "The Inspector and everyone, send their support."

Emma looked up at him, her eyes wide. "He's going to walk, I just know it," she fretted. "He'll find some loophole, twist everything around just like he used to…"

"The Judge is aware of Matt's past employment history," said a new voice as Hanna Morgan, Emma's solicitor arrived. "So he certainly won't be manipulating him."

She smiled in Emma and Callum's direction, reassuringly. "We've been over this Emma, and we have a strong case. First up will be the arresting officer, and then the forensics, followed by Callum, Sergeant Smith, and then you, Emma." Hanna pattered Emma's hand. "We'll be starting in just a few minutes. You'll be fine."

* * *

Hanna rose to her feet, as she addressed the courtroom. "Matt Hinckley is on trial for the kidnap and rape of his ex-wife, Emma Stone. The evidence will prove that he followed her for several weeks, before subjecting her, and her young son, to a terrifying ordeal."

After listening to the arresting officer's account of what happened, the jury listened to Eddie giving his account of the forensic evidence, and shown photos of Emma's injuries.

"In your expect opinion, would you consider Emma's injuries were a result of consensual or perhaps, rough intercourse?" Hanna questioned, probingly.

Eddie shook his head. "In my expert opinion, no. The injuries that were evident indicate that force was used. DNA samples taken at the time, also confirm, that intercourse did take place."

"I understand that you also took DNA samples from Emma's second husband, Callum Stone?"

"That's correct; they didn't match."

"The DNA samples didn't match her husband? Then whom did they match?"

"The defendant, Matt Hinckley."

Ten minutes further questioning followed, before Callum was finally called to give his account of what had happened. A murmur rippled through the jury, as he took the witness stand in his police uniform.

Callum's eyes were cold as his gaze drifted over to Matt, who grinned at him, chummily. Callum clenched his fists tightly, until the knuckles turned white, his fingernails biting into the flesh of his palm. If looks could kill, Matt Hinckley would be dead a million times over.

Callum forced himself to look away – today was far too important for Emma, for him to give Matt the satisfaction of getting to him.

"Sergeant Stone," Hanna began, the first of her questions. "Can you tell the court, the events leading to the afternoon of April 26th this year?"

"For weeks, Emma had the feeling that she was being watched and followed. It didn't matter if she changed her routine or her route, she still felt watched." Callum explained, following a familiar path of giving evidence.

"How did that make her feel?"

"Objection!" interrupted Simon Harris, Matt's solicitor. "The question is leading the witness, Your Honour."

"Sustained," agreed the Judge.

"How did this feeling of being watched, affect Emma?" Hanna tried again.

"She became nervous," stated Callum simply, his eyes finding Matt again, as if with a will of their own. Matt smirked, knowing he was getting to Callum.

Callum forced himself to concentrate on the questions Hanna was asking, fighting the fury that was building inside him; the urge to leap over the witness stand and beat the living daylights out of the smug smiling face of Hinckley, was getting too powerful to ignore.

"…Uncomfortable being on her own. It started to affect her work too," Callum continued, dragging his eyes away from Matt with more difficulty then he expected. "Emma had taken the children to Doral Park, with her mother. When she again felt watched, she wanted to leave, but our son needed the toilet. It wasn't until Dot realised how long they'd been, that she first suspected that something may have happened."

Hanna's questions continued, for another five minutes, before Simon took over. He stared at Callum a moment, as if weighing the sergeant up. "What is the Metropolitan Police's standing on cross rank relationships?" he asked, innocently.

Callum glared at the solicitor; his rank had nothing to do with the reason they were there. He and Emma had proven long ago that cross rank relationships could work, and still remain professional.

"Objection!" stated Hanna firmly, rising to her feet. "I don't see how Mr Stone's professional rank has any baring whatsoever on this case."

"Sustained. Keep your questions, relevant," suggested the Judge, looking over his glasses at Simon, sternly.

Simon gave a jerk of his head in acknowledgement, taking a moment to frame his next question. "You've told the court, that when you first discovered Emma, you remained professional and carried out your duties as you normally would. I put it to you Sergeant, that that was not the case! You expect this court to believe that on discovering your wife in the alleged state she was in, you felt absolutely nothing at all!"

"Initially I was shocked," Callum admitted in a biting tone, his eyes blazing as the solicitor twisted his words. "When on duty I'm a police officer first, and husband second; Emma understands that, just as I understand that she has the same policy when in her uniform. Emma gets no preferential treatment. I expect her to follow orders, just like everyone else. After the initial shock of finding Emma, I carried out my duties as I was expected to. A search was still being carried out for our missing son."

Smithy was called to give his evidence, and after answering Hanna's questions, Simon asked in an innocent manner, "Would you describe your relationship with Sergeant Stone, as one for friendship?"

Smithy nodded. "For the most part, yes I would. We're a close knit team."

""For the most part" Sergeant?" Simon asked, with a slight frown.

"We don't always agree, but we respect each other; he's a good officer."

"You said, that Sergeant Stone is always professional; does that include his conduct with Emma?"

"Absolutely," said Smithy, without hesitation that left no doubt in anyone's mind including Simon. "Just because she's married to a Sergeant, doesn't mean she gets an easy ride. He treats her no differently, than anyone else on the relief. She's expected to follow orders, and she does so."

"Even when you both searched the derelict pumping station, and he saw his wife as she was?"

Smithy nodded, looking directly at Simon. "He was shaken; anyone would. He's reaction was perfectly normal, but he did what needed to be done. His three-year-old son was still missing."

* * *

Dot took a seat in the gallery, Frank on one side, and Callum on the other. The two imposing figures did little to make her feel more at ease as she looked down at the man who stood, a little too tall and proud, in the court room below.

Unease gnawed at Dot's stomach as Emma approached the witness box. Even from this distance, she could see that Emma was nervous. Her eyes swept over Matt, briefly once more, her hands clenching tightly in her lap.

With a deep breath, Emma stepped into the witness box. She tentatively placed a hand against her stomach as she heard the Jury murmuring amongst themselves at her protruding stomach. She felt the eyes of the twelve jurors glance at Matt, before turning back to her.

Her heart raced, and her palms felt sweaty, as she stood facing Hanna. Her eyes drifted up to Matt, unwillingly. He smiled, almost proudly at her baby bump, and she instantly regretted wearing the powder blue maternity dress, which only emphasised her bump all the more.

"Can someone get a chair for her, please?" Hanna called, with a reassuring smile at Emma.

Once Hanna was satisfied that Emma was comfortable, she began her questioning. "In your own words, describe what happened on the afternoon of April 26th."

Emma's mouth was dry as she tried to speak, she could feel Matt's gaze raking over her, and her mind went blank. She looked down at her hands, swallowing nervously, twisting her wedding ring, anxiously.

"Emma?" Hanna's calm voice, held an undercurrent of concern, and it was enough to clear the fog in her head. When she looked up to face the court, her eyes settled on Callum, sitting with her parents, and Smithy. Callum nodded his head, a half smile on his face. Remembering his words of encouragement, Emma found the strength she needed, by his presence.

Nervously, and with a lot of pauses, Emma explained to the court what had happened that fateful afternoon.

"…he grabbed me from behind, putting his hand over my mouth…" Emma paused once again, experiencing the overwhelming panic she had felt, all over again, as if it were happening to her right this minute. Tears made their lazy way down her cheeks, her hands shaking, feeling a nauseous wave, wash over her.

Hanna smiled sympathetically, before gently asking, "Could you please demonstrate, how he covered you mouth, Emma?"

Emma hesitated briefly, before raising a hand and covering her mouth, her thumb resting on her cheek just below the eye, her fingers on the other, pressing hard.

Hanna glanced down briefly at the photos of the bruises Emma had sustained. It was an obvious match.

The solicitor smiled reassuringly, nodding slightly. "Please…continue," she encouraged.

"…he said…he said if I screamed I'd frighten my son, and to just act as if everything was normal. Gripping my arm tightly he forced me to his car." Pausing, Emma took a breath, her thoughts in turmoil, just wanting this to finally be all over one way or the other.

Dot's eyes welled with angry tears, as Emma was forced to relive the horror of what Matt had done to her. She felt Frank's hand grasp hers rightly, trying to offer comfort. She pulled her hand free, knowing he meant well, and he felt just as helpless as she did. Not for the first time, she regretted persuading Emma to take the children out for the day, and then this would never have happened.

Her gaze fell on Matt once more with a disgust and loathing she never thought she could harbour for another human being. As Emma continued her account of what happened, Matt seemed to enjoy her discomfort and distress.

"At the pumping station, he…" Emma hesitated, composing herself, before she could continue. "He held my wrists, tightly as he tried to kiss me, and slapped me when I turned away. He hit me again, and I fell to the floor. I screamed, and he laughed, saying that I could scream all I wanted; no one could hear me, and he could do what he liked to me. He tore at my clothes, kissing me roughly, as he forced my legs apart, and raped me. Afterwards, he said, ""Let's see if he'll still want you after this,"

Emma couldn't hold back any longer, as she dissolved into wretched tears.

Emma's distress was more than Dot could bear; barely managing to hold back her own sob, she rose to her feet, and left the gallery.


	17. The Verdict

The Judge turned to Emma, looking down at her over the rim of his half-moon glasses. "Do you need a break, Mrs Stone?"

With an effort, Emma pulled herself together enough, to shake her head. "I want to continue," she managed. If she stopped now, she doubted if she would have the strength or the nerves to continue again. Even after all this time, Matt still had the power to intimidate her.

Smithy and Frank were sitting in the gallery, on either side of Callum, having a difficult time surreptitiously restraining Callum as he tensed, wanting to comfort Emma, knowing that he couldn't.

The Judge turned to his clerk, who disappeared after a brief exchange. He returned two minutes later, with a glass of water, placing it on the stand in front of Emma.

"It's clearly still very distressing," Hanna observed sympathetically.

Emma could only nod, before taking a sip of the water, her hands shaking so badly she almost spilled it.

"Are you sure, you're able to continue?" Hanna asked.

"Yes," Emma whispered, twisting her wedding ring, again. "I'm okay now."

Hanna waited a moment, as if deciding for herself, if Emma were fit to continue. Satisfied, she continued her questioning. "What happened then, Emma?"

"A few weeks later, I realised I was pregnant," Emma stuttered. She looked up to face Hanna, her eyes brimming with tears again, the horror at the discovery, clear. "At first, I didn't think it could be possible; I was using birth control."

"So, you weren't planning on a pregnancy, at this moment in time?" Hanna asked significantly.

Emma shook her head. "No. We'd – Callum and I, I mean, had been talking about it, but I wanted to wait another year at least."

"Normally, it's a happy occasion to learn that you're pregnant, but this must have a been quite a shock when, as you say, you were actively taking preventative measures?"

"I was devastated," Emma admitted, her voice trembling. "I don't know who the father is."

Hanna addressed the court in general. "I have a letter from Emma's family doctor, Doctor Sinclair, that collaborates what Emma states. An ultrasound scan to determine paternity was carried out, but proved inconclusive."

The Judge indicated that he wanted to see the letter, and Hanna handed the letter over.

Simon rose to his feet, taking a long look at Emma, making her feel uncomfortable under his direct gaze. His probing questions, almost made Emma feel like _she_ was on trial, not the other way around, and Hanna had to intervene on more than one occasion.

Finally the questions were over, and it was with a sense of relief when Emma was allowed to leave the witness box. As she was leaving, Emma caught Matt smiling at her, still looking proud. "I always knew that we'd have a kid one day."

Emma's eyes widened, as everyone heard his statement, and everyone started talking at once. Emma was quickly ushered from the courtroom. Matt was led away in the opposite direction. She wondered whether that would constitute an admission of guilt.

* * *

Dot, and Inspector Gold were gathered around Emma as Callum entered the waiting room. Smithy, standing just to the right of the group, was offering words of encouragement. Emma's face was pale, her mother's arm around her shoulders as Callum approached them.

"I don't feel well," Emma muttered, a hand over her mouth. Dot and Gina quickly shepherded her from the room.

Callum watched them disappear down the corridor, concerned. Today had been harder than they'd anticipated.

"She did well, Callum," stated Smithy quietly, as if reading Stone's mind. "Hinckley hasn't got a leg to stand on, with that parting comment."

"He's put her through all of this for what!" Callum turned back to Smithy, his eyes blazing. "He was getting off on it!"

Suddenly Callum turned on his heels, and strode purposely towards the defence counsel's waiting room, and Smithy had to run to catch up to him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, managing to get in front of Callum and block his way.

The look on the taller Sergeant's face would have made a lesser man quake in his boots. Smithy wasn't going to back down; too much was at stake.

"_Move_," said Callum darkly; he's nostrils seemed to flare in his anger.

Smithy stood his ground, putting a warning had on Callum's chest. He'd had plenty of confrontations with Callum, in the years he'd been stationed at Sun Hill, and knew exactly what the taller officer was capable of.

Callum might be only an inch or two taller than him, but Callum knew how to use his height to his advantage. Smithy knew that it would take a lot more than him to hold Callum back, if he didn't play this just right.

"Going down there, and pulverising Hinckley is _exactly_ what he wants Callum," Smithy reasoned. "He's winding you up and you're letting him. You're playing right into his hands."

Callum's eyes shifted to focus on Smithy briefly, and then down at the hand on his stab vest, not quite restraining him. He pushed forward slightly, and Smithy adjusted his stance, his hold tightening as he shoved back, just a little, testing.

"You know what he did to Emma!" he growled. "He's just admitted it!"

"Yeah, I do, and there were a bunch of officers, right behind you who heard, not to mention the jurors. I can't say I understand what you and Emma are going through - no one can - but this isn't the answer! It might make _you_ feel better going down there, and beating him to a pulp – he deserves it. But he'll walk and I don't think Emma will appreciate that. Do you? Right now, she needs you to be the better man, and stand by and support her."

It was the right thing to say; the murderous fire in Callum's eyes dimmed just slightly, his breathing still harsh.

"Come on, you need some air," said Smithy, managing to guide Callum back the way they had come.

Once outside, Callum walked away from Smithy, his fists clenched, as he fought the impulse to head straight back into court, and find Matt.

Smithy watched him, warily, knowing that Stone could turn around and head for Hinckley at any moment, like a rampaging rhino; and alone, he wouldn't be able to stop him this time.

Smithy glanced back to the whitewashed exterior of the courthouse, wondering how long the deliberations would take, as they decided what to do about Matt's outburst.

He turned back to Callum, who sat on the bonnet of the patrol car with his hands stuffed into his trouser pockets, and his head slightly bent, and Smithy felt himself start to relax, silently congratulating himself, on diverting a disaster.

* * *

After an hour and a half of deliberations, the court was reconvened.

Smithy, Dot, Frank, Gina, and Callum holding Emma's hand firmly in his own, waited in the gallery, almost holding their breaths, as the Judge asked if the jury had reached a verdict.

"Do you find the defendant, guilty or not guilty?"

Emma's heart stopped beating, and her hand squeezed Callum's in a crushing grip, as she listened in anticipation for the Foreman's answer.

"We find the defendant, guilty."

Cheers filled the courtroom, but Emma didn't hear them, still in shock as she let her breath out in a rush, not expecting the jury's verdict. She had been so convinced that Matt would walk free…relief washed over her, making her feel dizzy and light headed.

The Judge called for order, and the room quickly quietened, as he concluded the trial. "Matt Hinckley, you have been found guilty of rape, and child abduction. Before I pass sentence, will you submit voluntarily to a DNA sample being taken?"

Matt turned towards the gallery, easily finding Callum and Emma, and he grinned, still determined to make things as difficult for them as he could. Still grinning, he faced the Judge.

"No," he said clearly, and Emma felt the euphoria at the guilty verdict wane, as Matt seemed determined to punish her further, and keep this nightmare going.

"A question of parentage must be resolved, for all parties concerned. Therefore, I have little choice but to make a "Section 20 direction" under the Family Law Act, and order you to do so, when the child is born. You have shown little or no remorse for your actions, therefore I feel that the only sentence I can pass, is twelve years in prison, with a minimum of eight years before you can apply for parole."

* * *

Congratualtions and lots of hand shaking and pats on backs followed as they all stood in the foyer of the courthouse.

"I can't believe it!" Emma still sounded shocked by the outcome. It didn't matter that he had gotten twelve years; although to her it would never be long enough.

"It's finally over, Sweetheart," said Callum, pulling her into a hug. "I'm so proud of you," he said, as he kissed her.

Gina raised an eyebrow. "Technically Callum, you're still on duty," she mock repremanded him, not really bothered under the circumastanceas about his rare laspe. "But he's right Emma, you can both start to put this behind you. He's out of your lives for good."

Emma shook her head, sadly "It's not over; not until we know for certain, of if he is the father or not. We still face another three months of not knowing. And if he is, he's going to make our lives as difficult as he can, even if he is in prison."


	18. Moving On

Briefly returning to Sun Hill, Emma was greeted by cheers and loud clapping, as everyone welcomed the news. Obviously, someone had radioed ahead, to let everyone know the result of the court case.

Emma smiled as friends and colleagues offered their congratulations. Her smile broadened as Sally joined her, and hugged her tightly. "I knew you would do it!" she congratulated. "You can finally put all this behind you, and move on."

Emma pulled back, shaking her head. "It's not over yet, Sal," she said significantly. "Not completely. It might never be over." She glanced over in Callum's direction, as he stood near to the canteen doors, deep in conversation with her father.

As Frank turned and disappeared through the canteen doors, Callum made his way over to Emma and Sally, pausing now and then, as colleagues passed on their best wishes.

"I still have a few more hours left on shift," Callum explained, when he finally made it over to Emma and Sally. "Your Mum and Dad are taking you home, and picking the kids up on the way. I'll be home as soon as I can," he promised, giving her hand a quick squeeze, before heading towards the doors.

He paused briefly as he exchanged a few more words with Frank as he returned to the canteen, and Emma started to suspect that Callum and her father were upto something. Frank nodded in agreement, and then Callum was gone.

* * *

Emma's suspicions that Callum was upto something, were confirmed, when he arrived home just after 7 pm, presenting her with two dozen roses, before announcing that a table had been booked at her favourite restaurant, for close friends and family, in celebration of winning the court case.

* * *

"That was really lovely what you did tonight," said Emma, sitting down on the sofa, with a sigh, once they'd returned home. They'd enjoyed a fantastic meal, with her parents, and Sally, and few other friends.

During the course of the evening, Emma had felt overwhelmed by the amount of support they'd given her, over the past several months. But none of it compared to the overpowering love she felt for the man standing in front of her.

Callum grinned, and sat beside her. "You've overcome so much in the last four years," he said seriously. "I can't think of anyone, who deserves it more than you."

Emma smiled and caressed his cheek; he leaned into her hand, kissing the palm. "The last four years have been the best of my life," she stated.

Callum briefly thought back, to the disastrous attempt two years ago, of trying to prove to his mother that his own father was guiltily of rape. Still refusing to believe, even in death, that her husband was guilty, she had once again chosen his father over him, and had disowned him.

Her second rejection had felt even worse, and if it hadn't been for Emma and the kids, he knew without a shadow of doubt, that he'd have followed a much darker path. Without them, he'd have nothing…

He's expression grew serious. "I know I still don't say it often enough, Em, but I do love you. And I can't imagine, spending the rest of my life with anyone else." He's hand rested gently on the baby bump, his thumb caressing her gently. "I know you still have your doubts, but this changes nothing, Em," he whispered sincerely.

Emma smiled, her eyes bright. She didn't need words to know he loved her; his actions spoke volumes, than mere words ever could. Not for the first time, she wished she'd never met Matt. But then, her life's path could have taken a different route, and she may never have met Callum.

"I love you, too, Cal," she whispered, looking into his eyes. "But if…"

He silenced her gently with a finger to her lips. "We'll cross that bridge when we have to," he said, before capturing her mouth with his.

* * *

The days and weeks seemed to fly by, and before everyone knew, it was Bonfire Night.

At refs, Sally and Emma were discussing the firework display they were planning to take Devon and Charlotte to that night.

"I think Callum's looking forward to it more than the kids," Emma confided, as she tucked into some ice cream.

Sally smiled. "I think that might have more to do with the fact that he's hardly seen you over the last few weeks, the way the shifts have been. And with the run up to Christmas, it's only going to get worse. Are you sure you really want me tagging along, tonight?"

Emma nodded. "It was his idea. And the kids are looking forward to seeing you."

* * *

After settling two sleepy children around 8.30pm, Emma sank onto the sofa with a sense of relief, and puffed out her cheeks, feeling exhausted. It had been a long day. The baby however, seemed wide-awake, as it moved around, kicking her several times.

Callum sat down on the sofa beside her, grabbing her feet, before starting to massage them. Emma winced at a particularly hard kick, and rubbed at the spot with a grimace.

Callum stopped rubbing her feet, and placed his hands on the expanding baby bump, just as the baby kicked in four places at once, and he grinned.

"Star jumps this late at night, are not appreciated, buddy," he said, kissing the bump as Emma winced again. "Even if it is gettin' cramped in there."

The baby kicked again, before rolling sideways and settling down. Callum kissed the bump once more, and resumed massaging Emma's feet. She sighed with relief, as Callum worked his magic; now that the baby was resting in a more comfortable position, she felt weariness wash over her, and her eyes drifted closed…

* * *

4th February 2013.

2.50 am

Emma paced the bedroom, agitatedly, unable to sleep. She sighed, puffing out her cheeks, not sure exactly of where she wanted to be or what it was that she really wanted.

Two weeks past her due date, she felt uncomfortable and completely fed up, as if she would remain pregnant forever. She glanced over at the bed, where Callum still slumbered.

He hadn't been asleep long, and she had no desire to wake him before she really had to, so she quietly left the bedroom.

She continued her pacing in the kitchen, resting briefly by the sink, before the ache in her back, set her off pacing again.

"Should I call your Mum?" the sound of Callum's voice unexpectedly from the doorway, made Emma jump slightly.

Emma shook her head. "I'm fine," she insisted, her voice not quite steady, as she breathed through the contraction. "Go back to bed; you've barely had two hours sleep."

Callum shook his head, as he came into the kitchen fully. "You're more important right now, Em. I'll call the hospital…"

"Not yet," Emma insisted. "I'm fine. If you really want to help, then a warm bath would be nice."

He looked at her doubtful for a few minutes, as if deciding if he should really leave her alone, and then disappeared to do what she asked; grabbing her hospital bag, out of the wardrobe as he waited for the bath to fill.

* * *

Callum barely noticed the punishing grip on his hand, as he watched, with more than a little concern as Emma grimaced through another contraction, her face red and sweaty, teeth bared, and her eyes screwed tightly shut.

She fell back against the pillows, exhaustedly. "I can't do this!" she muttered her voice low and tired-sounding.

"You're doing, fantastic, Darlin," Callum encouraged, kissing the hand he was holding, before wiping her sweaty forehead, as he tried to hide his own concerns of how the labour was progressing.

It had been a difficult pregnancy; it followed that it would be a difficult birth too. If Emma hadn't already said that this was the last baby, no matter who the father was, he'd have come to the same conclusion himself. He hated seeing her in this much pain.

Emma's gripped tightened on Callum's hand, but not as tightly as before, as another contraction swept over her, and Callum knew she was coming to the end of her strength. As the contraction faded, she fell back against the pillows tiredly.

One of the midwives disappeared before returning a few minutes later with Dr Sinclair.

"Okay, Emma, the baby is showing signs of distress, so we need you to push as hard as you can. I know you're tired, and if you listen to me we can deliver the baby quickly."

Callum and the nursed arranged the pillows so that Emma rested against Callum, as he held her hand, and whispered more words of encouragement. Dr Sinclair, his hand on her stomach waited until he felt another contraction, "Okay, deep breath, chin on you chest and push…keep going, you're doing brilliantly. Keep going…okay, you're almost there…"

Emma gave everything she had as she took a breath and pushed with all the strength she could, before leaning back against Callum, completely exhausted. She didn't even have the strength to keep her eyes open.

She heard Callum's sharp intake of breath, followed by the brush of his cool lips on her fevered forehead, as the baby gave its first cry.

"Congratulations, it's a boy!" said one of the midwives, as she was about to place the newborn on Emma's chest.

Emma pointedly turned away, and Callum's joy and relief at the birth, faded as his heart wrenched. Dr Sinclair spoke briefly to the midwife, before she wrapped the baby in a blanket and instead handed him to Callum.

Callum, gazed down at the newborn in wonder, as Emma refused to acknowledge or look at the baby. "Apart from the black hair, he looks just like Charlotte," Callum said, hoping to coax Emma into accepting the newborn.

After several minutes, the midwife took the baby from Callum's arms, making the newborn wail in dismay, as he was weighed and measured.

"Have you decided on a name?" asked the midwife, handing the baby boy back to Callum, who shh'ed the wailing baby expertly. He glanced at Emma, who still showed no interest.

He glanced down at the baby trying to see anything of Matt's features in the squalling infant. He didn't see anything that even remotely resembled Matt; but was that because he was so desperate for the child to be his?

"Mr Stone…" probed the midwife gently, at his hesitation.

He and Emma hadn't really discussed names. He gazed down at the baby, convinced that he was his son. The black hair reminded him of Frank, from photos he'd seen of his younger years.

He reached a decision. "Jacob," he whispered, quietly. "Jacob Preston."


	19. Who's The Daddy?

**A/N:** _Final Chapter. Just want to thank EmmyLovett for agreeing to Beta, and also to all the readers that took time to review, which are always appreciated. This is for you, Cenalover ;) xx_

* * *

Callum collapsed on the bed, as tiredness washed over him. He was almost asleep, even before his head hit the pillow. He'd forgotten, just how demanding a newborn could be; but the rewards far outweighed the difficulties of the early weeks.

Jacob whimpered slightly; the noise penetrating Callum's sleep, and he sighed tiredly. "Jake," he whispered the baby's name under his breath, willing him to finally settle.

Once more Jacob whimpered, moving restlessly for a few minutes, before finally settling and becoming restful. Despite the need to sleep, Callum remained awake, listening to the sound of the baby's breathing until he was certain Jacob was asleep, before allowing himself to do the same.

* * *

When Callum first opened the door, unshaven and his hair standing wildly from his head, and Jacob held securely against his chest, Dot wasn't sure she had the right address. Callum looked worn out.

"Emma still not showing any interest in him," Dot guessed, as she stepped inside, taking her new grandson from Callum.

Callum raked a hand through his tousled hair, making it stick out even more wildly, as he shook his head. "Refuses to even look at him," sighed Callum.

In the two weeks since Jacob's birth, Emma had refused to have anything to do with him, leaving Callum to do everything for him, while Emma concentrated all her energy on Devon and Charlotte.

"Still nothing on the appointment for the paternity test?" Dot wanted to know, as she attended to Jacob.

Callum shook his head. "When I called Judge Collins' secretary to let them know of Jacob's arrival, they said it could take up to fourteen days. So it should be in the next few days."

He sank onto the sofa beside Dot, and smiled bleakly at the baby. He gently stroked the newborn's soft cheek. "She's still convinced his Matt's son," he said quietly. "I'm due back at work next week, and I'm not sure of how she'll cope," he admitted quietly.

"I'll help as much as I can, Callum," Dot promised. "It's not a problem really," she added, as Callum was about to protest. "I'm not trying to interfere, but you're obviously worried. Besides, I love spending time with my grandchildren, and it'll be one less thing for you to worry about. She'll come around once it's proven you're his Dad."

* * *

27th February 2013.

The day was overcast, with a threat of snow, as Callum bundled Devon and Charlotte into snowsuits, hats and gloves. Jacob was already in his car seat ready to be put in the car.

The doorbell rang, heralding the arrival of Debbie, Frank and Dot.

Devon and Charlotte ran to their grandparents delightedly, and after a general fussing over, where ushered out of the door by Debbie.

"All set?" asked Frank, as Emma returned from saying goodbye to her two older children.

"As ready as I'll ever be," replied Emma, barely glancing at Jacob. "Let's just get this over with," she said, heading towards the door, pointedly leaving the car seat behind, and Callum couldn't quite hide the look of irritation and dismay, that crossed his face. With a sigh he picked up the car seat on his way out.

* * *

Emma gazed out at the passing scenery as her father drove the five of them to Canley Labs, the court-approved laboratory, where the paternity test would take place. She felt it was a waste of time; today would only prove that she had been right all along, and Jacob was Matt's son.

Callum had tried to convince her, that he looked just like Charlotte, apart from the jet-black hair, but that proved nothing.

She _wanted_ to accept Jacob; after all he couldn't be blamed for the way he had been conceived, but when she looked at him, all she could see was Matt. She felt nothing of the joy she had felt on Devon and Charlotte's birth, and it added to her guilt that she couldn't bring herself to love the innocent child, that had grown inside her.

Emma was brought from her inner musings, by the car stopping, as Frank parked up. Her stomach turned nervously, and she took a deep breath.

* * *

Making their way up to the second floor, they were greeted by Sebastian Powell, an official from the courts, to make sure the tests were performed within the strictest conditions.

As they stood talking, Matt arrived wearing prison regulation grey trousers and blue sweatshirt. He was handcuffed, and flanked by two prison officers.

"What's _he_ doing here?" demanded Callum, his eyes blazing, as he pointedly turned the car seat containing Jacob the other way, so Matt couldn't see him.

Matt smirked. "Hope you're taking good care of my son, Stone."

Frank stood just in front of Callum, as he stepped forward slightly, his fist clenched. "Easy, Callum," Frank said quietly. "This is not the time nor the place. He's really not worth it; besides, we're here to find out the truth for Jacob."

"Surely they knew we would be here?" Emma wanted to know. "Why make the appointment at the same time as his?"

Sebastian shook his head. "I have no idea Mrs Stone, but I will be looking into it, I assure you. I can only apologise, for any distress this is causing."

* * *

Half an hour later, after Matt, and then Emma had bloods taken and a buccal swab; it was Callum's turn. He picked up the car seat, taking Jacob with him.

After giving his details, with Sebastian looking on, Callum also had two vials of blood drawn from his arm, and a buccal swab.

Finally it was Jacob's turn.

The technician smiled as she gazed at Jacob, snuggled in the car seat sleeping soundly. "What a handsome little chap you are," she cooed, gently stroking his cheek.

"I'll need his full name," replied the technician returning to business.

"Jacob Preston Stone."

"Date of birth?"

"Fourth February 2013."

"I'll use a buccal swab, it won't be as distressing as a blood test," the tech went on to explain. "It's just as good as a blood test."

She took the cap off the end of the swab, and gently opened Jacob's mouth; a few gentle swipes of his cheek, and the test was done.

"All done. We'll send out the results once all the testing has been completed. It should take no more than five working days."

* * *

7th March 2013

Callum wandered into the kitchen to check on the meal he was preparing, as Emma chatted with her parents. Devon followed after him, wanting some juice, which Callum got for him, before making sure he went back into the living room.

He paused by the sink, gazing out into the garden, not really seeing it. Tomorrow they would find out, if he were indeed Jacob's father. He'd always believed that he was; but what if tomorrow, it was proven that he wasn't?

He's heart ached at the possibility, and the very real prospect of raising another man's child. It wasn't a hard decision to make; the very idea of abandoning him was out of the question. There was a bond developing between them that was growing stronger, each passing day. It may be that it was proven he wasn't Jacob's biological father, but as far as Callum was concerned, he'd still be his son. That's why he'd given him his name, over Emma's protests, when he'd registered Jacob's birth.

He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat, painfully, before walking out into the garden, just as Dot came into the kitchen. "Callum?" she called, but he didn't hear her.

Sensing that something wasn't right, she decided to follow him. "Callum?" she called again, as she stepped into the garden, before spotting his tall silhouette by the garden shed.

Callum wiped savagely at his eyes as he heard Dot approach.

"Is everything all right?"

Callum swallowed, painfully, hoping that his voice was steady as he answered. "I-I'm fine." He almost managed it, his voice breaking on the last word.

Dot smiled sympathetically. "No you're not," she said, with understanding.

"I-I'm sorry!" he gasped, in a shuddering breath, as everything suddenly became too much.

"Don't you dare apologise for caring, Callum," admonished Dot, gently. "Everyone has ran around after Emma, because of what happened, and what she's been through. But no one has stopped and asked how you're feeling. While it may not have happened to you, physically, it still affects you as well. You need the support just as much as Emma does."

"Emma's convinced Jacob's Matt's son…" Callum's voice hitched, as he tried to gather himself together. "…what if she's right…"

"If those pills failed, then surely they'd have failed before that scoundrel raped her? You've been so adamant that you're his father, don't lose faith now, Callum," Dot soothed, rubbing his back.

* * *

8th March 2013

Callum peered out of the living room window, as the courier bike stopped outside the house.

His heart raced, his hands growing slick with sweat, as the doorbell rang. This was it, the moment of truth.

Callum stared at the white envelope, and swallowed painfully. He suddenly felt sick. Until the night before, he'd never had any doubt that he was Jacob's father, but what if the contents of the letter he now held said other wise?

Suddenly he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know. Matt would never have any claim to the child, but in years to come, and Emma continued to reject Jacob, the truth of his parentage could come out, and he might want to find Matt.

He glanced at Dot and Frank, waiting with anticipation. No matter the outcome, Jacob would still be their grandson. Only Emma looked unfazed, already anticipating the results in Matt's favour.

With a deep breath, Callum opened the letter, his face impassive as he read the three pages to the end. Finally he let the letter drop from his fingers and rose to his feet. He walked straight over to Jacob, who lay gurgling in the Moses basket.

Gently, he picked up the baby, and carried him over to Emma, who pointedly looked away from him.

"Emma," he said gently, still cradling the baby. "I think _our_ son, need's his mum."

Dot clapped her hands in delight, at the news. "I knew it!" she chorused.

Emma slowly turned to face Callum, taken completely by surprise, at the revelation that Callum was Jacob's father. "How?" she asked, confused. "How is that possible?"

"It's no mistake, Em," Callum whispered, hoarsely. "The results are accurate; Jacob is our son, which means that you'd already conceived when Matt attacked you; we just didn't know it yet."

Emma looked down at Jacob, really seeing him for the first time. He gazed at her, his blue eyes locking with hers and she instantly fell in love with him. Tears rolled down her cheeks at the time she had lost with him. She saw faint traces of Callum and Devon; how could she have ever thought he looked like Matt?

She hitched in a wavering breath. "I'm so sorry!" she sobbed, as barely managed to tear her gaze from her son, as she looked at Callum.

Callum shook his head, smiling sadly, as he wiped away her tears with his thumb. "Darlin', after everything you've been through, no one blames you for thinking that scumbag was his Dad, least of all me. You're an amazing Mum, Em."

He carefully handed Jacob over to Emma. She touched his tiny hand gently, and his fingers curled around her finger, making her smile. "He's perfect," she whispered, unable to take her eyes off him.

Deep down, she knew that she would make up the time she had lost with him, in the early weeks, and he would grow up knowing that he was loved.


End file.
